Survivor: Nintendo - Heroes VS Villains
by Hydrolord
Summary: Protagonists and antagonists from nine popular Nintendo franchises spend 39 days on Isle Delfino competing for the million coin prize. Franchises include Mario, Zelda, Pokémon, Metroid, Fire Emblem, Animal Crossing, Kid Icarus, Donkey Kong, and Kirby.
1. Episode 1: Reset Bomb Princess

**EPISODE 1**

"WELCOME TO THE STAR CARNIVAL!"

MC Ballyhoo: These 18 castaways have been gathered from all four corners of the Nintendo universe!

_Mario: It's-a me! My-a name is-a Mario Mario! I am a plumber from-a the Mushroom Kingdom in-a Italy! I have-a beaten-a Bowser at least-a eighty times! I excel at-a every sport known to-a mankind! Surely this should-a be a shroomwalk!_

MC Ballyhoo: They are now setting sail for the most deserted area of Isle Delfino!

_Bowser: I have been mocked for years for my inability to defeat Mario. I always have such great plans, and they always fall through. I am here to prove my immense strength and cunning intellect to the world! GWA HA HA!_

MC Ballyhoo: Here they will spend the next 39 days fighting to survive against starvation, extreme heat, and the occasional Tweester!

_Link: Okay, truth is, I can talk. I just know when to keep my mouth shut._

MC Ballyhoo: We've got characters from every Nintendo franchise you can think of, from Mario to F-Zero!

_Ganondorf: What? I didn't know Captain Falcon was here! That's a strange choice considering how long it's been since the last F-Zero game… WAIT A SECOND! You don't mean me, do you? I'M FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! Curse Nintendo for giving me the same Smash Bros moveset as that man in tights!_

MC Ballyhoo: They will be divided into two tribes…

_Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! Pika Pika!_

MC Ballyhoo: …Heroes VS Villains!

_Mewtwo: Hmph. Of course they make me a Villain for trying to show the world that I'm not just an experiment! Well, if they want a villain, they'll get one! I am by far the most dominant force on this crummy island, both mentally and physically. With psychic abilities to top it all off, I will not lose a single challenge!_

MC Ballyhoo: With Hidden Immunity Idols in play…

_Palutena: Well, as the Goddess of Light, I know better than to worship idols. [laughs] Too bad Pit couldn't make it. I bet he would think I was serious._

MC Ballyhoo: …and the return of Redemption Island…

_Viridi: I'm the Goddess of Nature. Do you think I'll have any problem surviving out here?_

MC Ballyhoo: …this game will be less predictable than a round of Board Game Island!

_Kirby: HI!_

MC Ballyhoo: One by one, tribes will vote out their members…

_King Dedede: Don't let Return to Dream Land fool you! I am no hero! I simply do whatever is in my best interest. And as a king, I've had practice manipulating others through my power! I've got this!_

MC Ballyhoo: …until only one remains to claim the million coin prize!

_Donkey Kong: If I can find me some bananas to live off of, it won't be much different from home._

MC Ballyhoo: They were each allowed to bring one NOA-approved item from their respective games!

_King K. Rool: All right, I'm back in the spotlight! I've been ignored for too many games now. Darn Tiki Tak Tribe can go back to the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room where they belong!_

MC Ballyhoo: You've seen the show before, but never like this!

_Lucina: I'm used to having a player move me around like a pawn on a chessboard. It's my turn to be the chess master!_

MC Ballyhoo: I'm MC Ballyhoo, the master of catastrophes!

_Walhart: I am called Walhart the Conqueror for a reason. Strategy is for people of inadequate strength. My only strategy is brute force!_

Big Top: And I, Big Top, am looking to get all of this money out of my head!

_Samus: I've added several power-ups to my suit to prepare me for Survivor. I've got suit temperature control, bug repellent, a map of the area, a lighter, an umbrella… wait a second… oh no… WHERE ARE MY POWER-UPS?!_

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to Survivor: Nintendo – Heroes VS Villains!

_Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!_

MC Ballyhoo: Thirty-nine days!

_Villager: I've always been an outdoors girl. I live with animals. I know their language. I can stop any bear from raiding our camp. And I'll have all the men in my back pocket… literally!_

MC Ballyhoo: Eighteen castaways!

_Mr. Resetti: Don't look so shocked to see me here. Just be shocked that they made me a Villain instead of a Hero. What's with that? I protect y'all from the evils of resettin'. Folks can't go thinkin' that they can just erase their mistakes. Yet I get nothin' but hatred for all the hard work I do!_

MC Ballyhoo: One Survivor!

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!<p>

[The castaways enter the beach area and stand on the separate Hero and Villain mats]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to Survivor: Nintendo!

[The Heroes cheer while the Villains stay stone-faced]

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! So… Bowser… what's it feel like to finally be here?

Bowser: Ask me that after Mario's been voted out.

Everybody: OOOOOOOHHH!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! How do you feel about that, Mario?

Mario: He does not intimidate-a me! I-a always crush-a him!

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena, each member of your tribe has a villain from their game in the other tribe. How do you think that will play out?

Palutena: As long as the tribes are separate, I think it will only motivate us more to defeat them in challenges. Though I think Viridi and I get along all right when we need to.

_Viridi: I couldn't let my tribe think that I had connections with the Heroes._

Viridi: Ahem! I beg to differ. You have far too much faith in humanity for me to consider you a friend.

Everybody: OOOOOOOHHH!

_Palutena: Viridi has a Brain Age of 24. Don't think I'm not completely aware of why she said that._

MC Ballyhoo: Yes, well, it's time for our first Reward Challenge!

* * *

><p>[The castaways are led to the challenge location. They see two long sections of land that are surrounded by outrageously tall fences. Within these pens are hundreds of sheep.]<p>

MC Ballyhoo: HA HA HA! Gather round all! Our first Reward Challenge will bear some resemblance to Ram Jam from Wii Party! The castaways will have to battle their way through droves of sheep. When one tribe member reaches the mat, the next one will go. There is a twist, however. Scattered throughout the sheep's wool are five ping-pong balls and a racket which the tribe will collectively need to locate. Once all tribe members have reached the mat, one of them must use the racket to hit one ping-pong ball through the hole in that target over there. The first tribe to do so will win Reward. Want to know what you're playing for?

Viridi: Noooooooo, I want Hades to propose to me. [rolls eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Um, I'll take that as a yes. The winning tribe gets to choose between this fire-making kit…

[The Heroes respond positively]

_Bowser: Right, because we don't have enough of that already. [breathes fire]_

MC Ballyhoo: …and this fishing kit!

[Villager grins]

_Villager: Can't wait to make some killer puns!_

MC Ballyhoo: Finally, as with any challenge, you are allowed to use your NOA-approved items…

[Lucina wields Falchion, Mario swallows a Fire Flower, Kirby and Dedede pick up their hammers, Mr. Resetti polishes his pickaxe, Link pulls out the Master Sword, Samus gets suited up, Palutena clutches her staff, Donkey Kong puts on his tie]

MC Ballyhoo: However, if any sheep are harmed, the tribe that caused the injury will immediately forfeit the challenge.

[Walhart curses and drops his Wolf Berg, Viridi groans and deactivates her Bumpety Bomb, Mario touches Bowser and loses his power… Donkey Kong keeps his tie on]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll give you a minute to strategize.

[The tribes huddle]

Mewtwo: All right, so who's going first?

Walhart: I don't care. It doesn't matter. We're stronger and faster than them.

Viridi: But Walhart, this is Survivor. We're going to need to strategize.

King K. Rool: I'm with Walhart. I'm powerful enough not to need any strategy.

Mewtwo: Right, which explains why Donkey Kong always beats you?

King K. Rool: You want to start something?

Ganonodorf: Yes, we want to start coming up with a plan before our minute is up!

_Mewtwo: Before the first challenge even started, it was clear that Viridi and Ganondorf are the only Villains besides me with Brain Ages below 90._

MC Ballyhoo: On your marks… get set… GO!

* * *

><p>[King K. Rool and Lucina enter the sheep pens]<p>

MC Ballyhoo: And they're off! King K. Rool immediately looks to be struggling to get between the sheep due to his large stature! And Lucina is… WHOA! She's using Falchion to shave the sheep!

Lucina: I'm not harming them! [grins]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, the lack of wool will make it much easier for her tribemates to get through! Plus they'll have an easier time finding the ping-pong balls!

[Ganondorf facepalms]

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina is plowing on forward with incredible grace and dexterity… and it looks like she found a ping-pong ball in the wool she just sliced off that sheep! King K. Rool is still struggling.

_Mewtwo: I had initially wanted to let them forget about how incredible my psychic abilities are. I would be viewed as too big a threat. But in that moment, even though it was just a Reward challenge, my pride got the better of me._

Mewtwo: K. Rool, stand perfectly still!

King K. Rool: What?! What are you…?

Mewtwo: JUST DO IT!

[King K. Rool stands still while Mewtwo concentrates. Slowly, K. Rool rises into the air.]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA!

Palutena: That's totally unfair!

MC Ballyhoo: Well, Mewtwo is still standing at the mat, so… I'm afraid what he's doing is legal!

[Donkey Kong groans]

[King K. Rool moves slowly to the other side of the pen]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, Lucina had enough of a lead that she makes it to the other side first! And it looks like she found the racket while I was focused on this giant floating Kremling! Samus enters the pen!

[King Dedede taps Mewtwo's shoulder]

King Dedede: Hey, Mewtwo! How are we supposed to find the ping-pong balls if you just carry us all over the sheep! Hello, Mewtwo? Are you listening?

[King K. Rool crashes to the ground, narrowly missing a sheep that he easily would have killed]

Mewtwo: YOU LOUD-MOUTHED IMBECILE! COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS TRYING TO CONCENTRATE?!

King Dedede: Okay, I'm sorry, geez…

Mewtwo: I can sense the locations of all of the ping-pong balls! I'll go last and pick them all up as I go!

MC Ballyhoo: Looks like the Villains are having trouble cooperating! Samus, meanwhile, is charging through the pen without much to stand in her way, and she's running her hands through the wool on the ground to… oh, look! She found a ping-pong ball!

[Mewtwo scowls and picks up King K. Rool again]

MC Ballyhoo: King K. Rool is hovering towards the other side, and he's almost there! But Samus reaches the end first! Mario enters the pen! Mewtwo drops off King K. Rool and now it's Viridi's turn!

Viridi: No offense, Mewtwo, but I've got this!

MC Ballyhoo: Viridi is off to a very quick start! She seems confident that she'll reach the end on the ground faster than if Mewtwo levitated her across. Meanwhile, Mario looks like he's having trouble finding any ping-pong balls in those piles of wool Lucina sliced off the sheep!

Villager: Just go on ahead, Mario! I have a plan!

MC Ballyhoo: It sounds like Villager has a plan!

Villager: I, uh… think the audience heard me the first time…

MC Ballyhoo: Now Villager is being Miss Sass-a-frass!

[Villager rolls her eyes]

Lucina: Just tune him out, Villager! Get focused!

MC Ballyhoo: And Mario has jumped, skipped, and hopped to the other side! Now it's time to see what trick Villager has up her sleeve!

Villager: [clears throat] Baah baaaaah BAAAAAHHHHHH!

MC Ballyhoo: …

Mewtwo: I'm glad I wasn't carrying anyone during that little charade, or I would have bust a rib trying to keep my focus.

[Three of the Heroes' sheep walk over to the wool they used to call their own and each stick a hoof into their piles]

Samus: What's going on, Villager?

Villager: [starts running] I'm the only human in Surviville! Naturally, I've learned how to communicate with animals! The sheep knew which ones were carrying the ping-pong balls, and they've located them for me!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! There's just no end to the tricks these guys have up their sleeves! Viridi has now reached the other side and Mr. Resetti is… going to travel through the ground under the sheep! Remarkable! Villager has scooped up all of the remaining ping-pong balls and now the only things standing between the remaining Heroes and the mat are a bunch of bald sheep and piles of wool!

Bowser: BLARGH! I can't believe this!

[Mewtwo closes his eyes and slowly raises an arm]

MC Ballyhoo: What is Mewtwo…?

[all of the sheep in the pen start to rise]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Instead of lifting people over the sheep, Mewtwo has managed to lift up all of the sheep themselves! As long as he keeps his concentration, the Villains can all just run straight through!

Villager: [reaches the mat] Just don't pay him any mind, guys! We still have the upper hand!

MC Ballyhoo: Villager seems confident as Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dash through the pen at high speed! Mr. Resetti reaches the end mat, and now Walhart is the first to attempt to run underneath the sheep that Mewtwo is levitating. He… seems to be struggling nonetheless!

_Lucina: I can't believe that pinhead didn't have the sense to take off that ridiculous amount of armor before the challenge started._

MC Ballyhoo: Pikachu is across and here comes Link! And…Walhart is finally across, with Link coming in right behind him! There go Donkey Kong and Ganondorf! Donkey Kong gains a little bit of ground on him. Clearly speed is not a strength of most of the Villains! They reach the mat at about the same time and Kirby and Bowser are off! Two Heroes and four Villains are left, plus the Villains still need to locate the ping-pong balls!

_Palutena: I'm beginning to realize why Pit was so annoyed by my play-by-play in that elevator._

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby reaches the mat just before Bowser! Palutena enters the pen along with King Dedede! And… Palutena reaches the mat! Okay, the Heroes are all across with the ping-pong balls and racket! Looks like Mario is going to try hitting first! He misses the first while Ridley swoops down through the pen at top speed! Could Mario win it right here? NOOOOO! He hits the target just outside of the hole! Ridley's already through and Mewtwo drops all the sheep! He's hovering over them now, looking for the ping-pong balls! He reaches into a sheep's wool and grabs one!

Mario: Mamma mia!

Palutena: It's okay, Mario! You've got plenty of time! Show us those Mario Tennis skills!

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo has one ping-pong ball in each hand and seems to be having trouble picking up a third due to the inconvenient structure of his hands! I guess those scientists didn't think he'd need to carry anything without using his powers! Can he get the last three ping-pong balls to levitate to the finish while still keeping himself in the air?!

[Mewtwo says some unkind things to MC Ballyhoo under his breath]

MC Ballyhoo: Mario's on his fifth ball! He'll have to go pick up the balls he's fired if this one misses… BUT IT GOES THROUGH!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: HEROES WIN REWARD!

Bowser: BLARGH!

King Dedede: I don't believe it!

[Viridi spits on the ground]

[Ganondorf Falcon Pun – er, slams his fist on the ground]

Walhart: I think I need to… KILL SOMETHING! [runs at sheep with his axe]

Lucina: Walhart, what are you doing?!

[Pikachu quickly rubs wool against his cheeks and lets out a static-electricity-supercharged-Thunderbolt at Walhart]

[Walhart drops to the ground just in front of the sheep]

MC Ballyhoo: Uhhh…

Samus: Well done, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika pikaaaa!

MC Ballyhoo: Right! Thank you, Pikachu, for stopping him! Walhart, unsportsmanlike conduct will not be tolerated on Survivor. At this point, I will not give you any further sanction, since you seem to be in enough pain already. But let this be a warning to all of you that the consequences will be worse in the future!

_Mario: MC-a Ballyhoo is-a usually so-a laid back. I have never seen-a him get so-a serious._

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes, do you want the fire-making kit or the fishing kit?

Villager: We're taking the fishing gear!

MC Ballyhoo: All right, come and get it. Here's the map to your campsite.

[Heroes walk off]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, got nothing for ya except a map to your campsite.

[Villains take the map, pick up Walhart's unconscious body, and walk off]

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1 – HEROES<strong>

Palutena: All right, good going guys!

Villager: Mr. Resetti will have to think twice before bothering me again!

Mario: Of course we-a won. What-a else is-a new?

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

Lucina: As much as I'd love to sit and celebrate, I think we have work to get done.

Palutena: You're right. Anyone have ideas for a shelter?

Donkey Kong: I built my own treehouse. I'll work on the shelter with a few of the more muscular people.

Palutena: Mario? Link? Samus? Lucina? You guys want to work on that?

Lucina: Sure.

_Lucina: We get to our camp and it immediately looks like Palutena's taking charge. I'm fine letting her take that role right now, as it is a dangerous position to be in._

Palutena: Great. Now we also need a fire…

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! Pika Pika!

Villager: Pikachu says he can start a fire with Thunderbolt.

Palutena: Ah, yes, I almost forgot you could understand him. Very well, why don't you two work on the fire while Kirby and I look for coconuts?

Villager: All right. [picks us axe] Let's find some wood, Pikachu!

_Palutena: We all seem to be getting along… for now. I'm sure people will begin trying to form alliances right away. Speaking of which, I raised an important point without meaning to when I referred to Pikachu as a 'he.' Do we actually know that Pikachu is male? With four girls and four guys besides Pikachu, that may be a good thing to know. Alliances based on gender aren't uncommon on Survivor._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1 – VILLAINS<strong>

[The Villains enter their campsite without saying much]

_Viridi: Yeah, nobody's in a very good mood right now. And most of these guys are generally in bad moods to begin with. I'm worried that despite having a lot of brute strength on our tribe, some of my fellow Villains are too outrageously slow for their strength to matter. And their brains are even slower than their bodies._

_Mewtwo: I am enraged and humiliated that we lost our first challenge. It's hard for me to blame myself when I know I'm the only reason it was even close. Nah, the real problems were those giant, sluggish oafs known as King K. Rool, Bowser, Walhart, and King Dedede. Nevertheless, I can sense that Walhart is extremely powerful._

Mewtwo: Listen, guys, I know that we're all outraged right now. But there is work to be done.

Bowser: RAWR! I didn't come here to work!

Ganondorf: Well, suck it up.

Bowser: You want to mess with Bowser?

Ganondorf: The only reason I haven't hurt you yet is that in this game, even the votes of dim-witted slobs like you have value.

[Bowser breathes fire]

Viridi: Calm down, Bowser, and go use that fire for something productive. Like, perhaps, starting a fire?

Bowser: [groans] Well, I guess that's easy enough…

Mewtwo: Now, why don't Walhart, Ganondorf, and Ridley come help me build a shelter? It shouldn't take too long with our strength and my psychic abilities.

King Dedede: Hey, are you calling me weak?

_Viridi: Mewtwo is making the terrible mistake that some of the guys made in Survivor: One World. It's clear that Mewtwo will try to make an alliance with the other stronger players while they're building the shelter. But in an alliance of four, it doesn't matter how strong you are if the other five can team up against you. I decide to take advantage of this opportunity to get the others together._

Viridi: Can it, Dedede! The rest of you, come help me find food!

_Mewtwo: Viridi knows what she's doing. I'm not letting her get away with it._

Mewtwo: Nonsense. You don't need five people to pick up a few coconuts.

Viridi: It'll only be four. Bowser's working on the fire.

Mewtwo: It's still more than you need. King Dedede, if you're as powerful as you say, come prove it by helping with the shelter!

_Viridi: Ooh, Mewtwo's getting into it! Well, I'm not going to play his little game._

Viridi: No, come with me, King Dedede. Mewtwo will always believe that you're weak. He's just trying to appeal to your pride to get you into his alliance.

_Mewtwo: I was not expecting her to be so blunt about what's happening so quickly!_

Mewtwo: King Dedede, do you honestly think Viridi believes you're any stronger than tissue paper? She wants to use you as a pawn just as much as I do!

Viridi: Rubbish. I understand you, King Dedede, and I have great plans for you.

_King Dedede: Perhaps what Viridi means by that is that we're both willing to do whatever is in our best interest, even if it means joining the good guys for a time. Mewtwo, on the other hand…_

King Dedede: So you really do think I'm some pathetic little pawn, Mewtwo? Viridi, I'm voting with you!

_Mewtwo: I made a huge mistake in assuming that King Dedede had an ounce of common sense. I knew he was stupid, but is he seriously going to vote to eliminate the only members of our tribe that can win us challenges?_

Mewtwo: Very well, then. King K. Rool, how about you?

King K. Rool: Not a chance, Mewtwo. I haven't forgotten about the comment you made before the challenge. I know that we're all bad guys here, but you're pure evil!

_Mewtwo: I'm so hurt._

Viridi: Well, I think it's settled. The five of us will vote… wait a minute, where's Mr. Resetti?

Mewtwo: [smiles] I guess you only have four. Which means the race is on to recruit that annoying… ly hilarious and friendly Mr. Resetti!

Viridi: Children! Er… my companions! Forget the fire, the food, and the shelter! We need to find Mr. Resetti!

Mewtwo: Walhart, Ganondorf, and Ridley, we need to find him first! And be nice to him, even if you have to bite your tongue until it bleeds!

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1 – HEROES<strong>

Lucina: Excellent teamwork, guys!

Mario: This-a shelter could-a withstand a Tweester!

Donkey Kong: It's exactly how I envisioned it. Thank you all.

Samus: Hey, where'd Link go?

Lucina: He seems to have vanished. That's odd. I wonder how long he's been gone. It's difficult to know since he's just as silent when he's here as when he's not.

* * *

><p>[Link stomps angrily across the beach]<p>

_Link: I just can't believe it. They put us on Isle Delfino. They give us MC Ballyhoo as a host. They warn us about Tweesters. They give us our prize in coins, which I'll have to take to the Hyrule Bank to convert to Rupees. This is supposed to be Survivor: Nintendo, but they've turned it into Survivor: Mario!_

[Link stabs a crab with his Master Sword]

_Link: I mean, seriously, haven't we all had enough of Mario being the undisputed king of Nintendo? He has appeared in more games than the rest of us put together! Would it be too much to ask for a Legend of Zelda Kart or a Link Teaches Typing?_

[Link feels his sword hit against something in the sand underneath the dead crab. He digs in the sand and pulls out a 1-up mushroom along with a note explaining that this is a Hidden Immunity Idol.]

_Link: What's a word for feeling overjoyed and completely disgusted at the same time? I found an idol, but it's another Mario reference! I suppose I have no choice but to suck it up and make sure I use it wisely._

* * *

><p>Pikachu: Pika-CHUUUUUUU!<p>

[logs struck by Thunderbolt, fire starts]

Villager: Nice going, Pikachu! Now we can pull out that fishing gear and catch us some supper. Whaddaya say?

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Villager: All, right let's go!

[Villager and Pikachu grab their fishing kit, climb into the canoe, and set sail]

_Villager: Of course I'm already thinking about alliances. I'm still not sure why Palutena picked out four people to help Donkey Kong with the shelter. Those five could take the rest of us out. I need to at least make sure Pikachu's sticking with me for now. That should be easy enough. I'm the only one that can understand… him. Hey, wait a second…_

Villager: Hey Pikachu, do you mind me asking if you are male or female?

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Villager: Ah, so you're a guy Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi Pi!

Villager: Wait, you're Ash Ketchum's Pikachu?!

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Villager: Well, then, I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset to our tribe! Why don't you and I stick together?

Pikachu: PIKA!

[Something tugs on Villager's line]

Villager: Whoa, now! We've got a big one! [reels it in] I caught a tuna fish! You can tune a guitar, but you can't tuna fish!

[Pikachu facepalms]

* * *

><p>[Palutena and Kirby return from the woods with their arms full of bananas]<p>

_Palutena: I realized very quickly that I had made a big mistake in trying to establish myself as the leader and then letting five others work on the shelter together. They could easily vote me out first. My plan now is to talk to Lucina, Samus, and Villager about an all-girl alliance. Perhaps Kirby could be the fifth. He's really cute and I would imagine that he's trustworthy. I could also ask Villager about Pikachu. Either way, my argument will be that Mario, Donkey Kong, and Link have had their time to shine. It's time for our franchises to sell more!_

Palutena: Hey, guys. That shelter looks great!

Donkey Kong: All in a day's work. I think this is more secure than my treehouse. I'm making some upgrades when I get home. I'd like to see K. Rool steal my bananas now!

Palutena: Speaking of bananas, we found some banana trees!

[Palutena tosses several bunches of bananas at Donkey Kong's feet]

Donkey Kong: BANANAS!

Palutena: Yes, but remember you're sharing them with a whole tribe. We also knocked down several coconuts, which are in a pile where we found them. Lucina, will you help me carry them back?

_Lucina: I know what that means._

Lucina: Sure thing!

[Lucina and Palutena walk through the forest]

Palutena: …and if we all stick together, we'll knock the guys out one by one. What do you think?

Lucina: It's like you read my mind. Samus and I discussed an all-girl alliance while we were working on the shelter. She's totally on board. I'm assuming you'd like Pikachu to be our fifth? Villager can bond well with animals. I'm sure Pikachu will stay loyal to her.

Palutena: I hadn't thought of that. Yes, I suppose Pikachu would be a better choice than Kirby. But we'll still eliminate Kirby last, since he's so cute and innocent. Besides, Pikachu might be a girl anyway. Or do you know what gender Pikachu is?

Lucina: No, I'm afraid I don't know how to tell. We could have Villager find out for us, though it probably doesn't matter.

Palutena: No, I suppose it doesn't.

Lucina: I think Link should be the first to go. He's just too shady. And I don't think his abilities will be up to par with the rest of us in challenges.

Palutena: Sounds like a plan.

_Link: Little do Professor Palutena and Lucina know that I was listening in on their entire conversation from the bushes! Guess it's a good thing I have this idol._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2 – VILLAINS<strong>

_Viridi: Everyone else is still sleeping in that surprisingly good shelter that Mewtwo and his pawns put together in about twenty minutes. We've searched every inch of our campsite, and still we have no idea where Mr. Resetti ran off to. If he had quit the game or gotten injured, I'm sure MC Ballyhoo would have stopped by to tell us by now. So I thought of a plan to lure him out. And this is the best time to do it._

Viridi: Oh dear, what do I do? If I don't get Mr. Resetti's help, I could end up in the minority alliance and be the first one voted out. I sure wish I could HIT THIS ISLAND WITH A RESET BOMB AND START THE GAME OVER!

[Mr. Resetti pops out of the ground]

Mr. Resetti: What is this about a Reset Bomb?! Ya think there's somethin' heroic about startin' things over because they're not goin' the way ya planned? NO, THAT'S COWARDICE!

_Viridi: I can't believe how well that worked! Tee hee!_

Viridi: Well, Mr. Resetti, I'm afraid I'm going to have to reset this game if you won't vote with us to take down Mewtwo's alliance.

Mr. Resetti: I ain't stupid, lady! I've played Kid Icarus: Uprising! You ain't got any Reset Bombs! Pit destroyed your factory!

_Viridi: Rats. He's not as clueless as I thought._

Mr. Resetti: I will never in a million years help out a resetter like you. I'm joinin' with Mewtwo's gang to vote ya outta here!

_Viridi: My heart sank the moment he said that. I was so focused on luring out Mr. Resetti that I didn't stop to think about how offended he'd get at me mentioning resetting the game with a Reset Bomb. I had to do some quick thinking._

Viridi: Well, then, Mr. Resetti, I guess you'd better go tell Mewtwo about your plan.

Mr. Resetti: You betcha I will!

[Mr. Resetti approaches the shelter]

Mr. Resetti: Yo, Mewtwo! I'm joinin' your alliance! I want to vote out Queen Reset! Hello, can you hear me, Mewtwo? HELLO?!

Mewtwo: [eyes snap open] WHAT IN ARCEUS'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?! COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS SLEEPING, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WEASEL?!

[The other Villains awaken, except Bowser, who mumbles something in his sleep about not wanting to go to school today]

Mr. Resetti: Calm down, bub! I got news that could keep ya in this game! I want to vote with you for the Reset Bomb Princess!

[Mewtwo attempts to calm down, with some success]

Mewtwo: All right, thank you. I'm very happy to hear that.

Viridi: You don't look too happy, Mewtwo. [smiles]

Mewtwo: [clenches fists] I'm fine. And I'll feel a lot better when you're gone, Viridi. Don't listen to her, Mr. Resetti. She's just trying to get me to throw a tantrum so that you won't want to vote with me.

Mr. Resetti: No worries bro! I don't trust owners of Reset Bomb Factories!

_Viridi: Despite Mewtwo calling Mr. Resetti a "weasel," he's so blinded by his hatred for resetting that he'll still take him over me. I can't give up, though. I do have a Plan B, but it might be a bit of a stretch._

* * *

><p>[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are alone in the woods]<p>

Ganondorf: I have to tell you, Mewtwo, that something seemed a little off about Mr. Resetti.

Mewtwo: How can you even tell?

Ganondorf: The way he referred to Viridi as "The Reset Bomb Princess" just seemed a little over the top. I'm wondering if Viridi told him to say those things in order to fool us into thinking he's on our side.

Mewtwo: As much as I don't want to believe it, you may be right. I was a little fishy about his proposal as well, but for a different reason: Why would he wake me up in the middle of the night? Surely he's aware that doing so would cement him his place at the bottom of our alliance.

Ganondorf: Well, it's possible that he's just really stupid. But I still can't help but compare his behavior to Ozzy's charade at Redemption Island on Survivor: South Pacific. We must proceed with caution.

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!<p>

[The castaways enter the challenge area and stand on their Hero and Villain mats]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge! Ganondorf, what's been the mood at camp knowing that one of your tribe members could be going home tonight?

Ganondorf: Honestly, can we please just start the challenge? None of us are feeling great right now.

MC Ballyhoo: Whoa, someone's got ants in their pants! Lucina, how well are you Heroes getting along?

Lucina: We're getting along very well, actually. It makes me proud to be one of the good guys. We don't make enemies with each other. We only make enemies with the real enemies.

[Walhart scowls]

MC Ballyhoo: Well spoken! Now, today's Immunity Challenge is an obstacle course. First, each tribe must somehow get down a set of keys from up high by maneuvering it through a metal coil. Then, you must somehow bust your way through five solid brick walls. Grab your second set of keys after that, in the same way that you got your first set. Next, every member of each tribe must work their way through a huge jungle gym. Finally, grab the last set of keys and open the three locks on the treasure chest. After each task, all tribe members must reach the mat before the team can continue. The items you brought from your games will definitely come in handy. The first team to open their treasure chest wins Immunity and is safe from Tribal Council. The losers will be seeing me at Tribal Council tonight, where the first castaway will be sent to Redemption Island. Any questions? All right, grabs any items you wish to use and let's get started!

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: On your marks… get set… GO!<p>

[The two tribes take off]

MC Ballyhoo: Before I can even prepare myself, Ridley has already torn down the entire structure that was holding the keys up! I guess that's one way to do it. Over at the Heroes, Lucina is picked up by her comrades and… she slices the metal coil off with one swipe of Falchion! What a blade! While Ridley took down the structure for the Villains, he seems to be having a time getting the actual keys out of the coil! The Heroes decide to just take off with the coil! Guess there's nothing illegal about that. Ridley attempts to tear off the coil, but he's having trouble doing so!

Bowser: I'll handle this! [prepares fire breath]

Viridi: NO! You'll melt the keys!

Bowser: Oh, yeah. [closes mouth]

Mr. Resetti: Ya whipper-snappers don't know nothin'! Here's how it's done! [pulls out pickaxe]

Ganondorf: Oh, give me a break!

MC Ballyhoo: Ganondorf picks up Mr. Resetti with one hand and… chucks him forward to the mat! My, things are getting heated! Ganondorf is manually sliding the keys through the coil while the Heroes are trying to figure out the most efficient way to break through the walls!

Donkey Kong: I've got this!

[Donkey Kong winds up his arm and lets a fully charged punch fly.]

Donkey Kong: OWWW, SON OF A BANANA KING THAT HURT!

_Mario: Donkey Kong-a used a boxing glove-a in-a Mario Super Sluggers. Why didn't he-a bring that along? It would be-a more useful than-a his tie!_

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong makes a dent in the wall, but it's still holding firm! Meanwhile, the Villains have the keys and can now start on the… wait, no they can't! Where's Mr. Resetti?

Mr. Resetti: I'm back here at the start! I ain't movin' till people start appreciatin' me!

Ganondorf: I threw you forward to the mat! You got to be the first one there! Why would you run back?

Mewtwo: Ridley, do your thing!

[Ridley flies back to the start and clutches Mr. Resetti in his talons]

Mr. Resetti: PUT ME DOWN, YA OVERSIZED TURKEY!

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley brings Mr. Resetti forward to the mat! Now they can work on getting through the brick walls! Over at the Heroes, Palutena looks like she's borrowing one of Pit's moves: the Explosive Flame!

Palutena: It's my move, now! It's one of my custom moves in the newest Super Bash Sisters game!

MC Ballyhoo: Uh… right! Whatever you say! It seems the explosion knocked some of the bricks loose, but there's still a big pile of bricks in the Heroes' way! Over at the Villains, Mewtwo seems very focused! What is he trying to do? It looks like he could be charging an attack! Meanwhile, Kirby is using those mega inhaling powers he gained in Return to Dream Land to stuff his mouth with all those bricks! It seems to be working! He spits out a giant star… and it puts a major dent in the second wall! Well done! What's this? Samus rolls into ball form and… Palutena picks her up and sticks her through a hole that Kirby created when he hit the wall! Remarkable! Now Samus can work on the third wall while the others clear up the loose bricks from the second wall that are blocking their path!

King Dedede: I can't stand this! Why can't I start hammering through these walls while Mewtwo is charging?

Viridi: Zip it, Dedede. You would break his focus. Any second now…

[The ground quakes as Mewtwo lets out a beam of psychic energy that blasts through all five walls]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA!

Mario: Mamma mia!

Palutena: Hurry, Kirby! Suck them up!

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes now seem frantic as Kirby inhales the loose bricks from the second wall! Samus has blown the third wall to bits with a few charged shots, and now Kirby spits out the bricks at the fourth wall! Meanwhile, the Villains have all reached the next mat and can go for that second set of keys! Ridley tears the structure down once again.

Walhart: I should have thought of this sooner!

[Walhart uses his Wolf Berg to cleanly chop the metal coil off]

MC Ballyhoo: Amazing! The Villains can just take the coil containing the keys with them the way the Heroes did! Those Fire Emblem weapons sure are powerful! Palutena tries another Explosive Flame on the wall Kirby just majorly dented.

Palutena: Ladies and gentleman, in honor of my Kid Icarus heritage, I would like to let all the readers of this amazing fan fiction know that I am breaking the fourth wall.

MC Ballyhoo: Who's she talking to? Well, it doesn't matter because the fourth wall has been shattered! Samus appears to be working on the fifth wall while Kirby just goes ahead and swallows all the loose bricks so the others can get through! Meanwhile, the Villains are entering the rope jungle gym! I would like to remind you that you may not just tear the jungle gym down. You must go through it!

Ganondorf: Guess we know what that means. Ridley? Bowser?

[Ridley touches Bowser's spikes and shrinks]

Mario: WHAT?!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Ridley shrinks to half his size and can now fit through the jungle gym! In fact, at this size he could work as a playable character in Smash Bros.!

Bowser: That's right, Mario! I can make ANYONE shrink when they touch me! You're not special!

Mario: Mamma mia!

Samus: Just ignore him, Mario! I've finished the fifth wall! Let's move!

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes have finally worked their way through the walls and are now headed for their second set of keys! Over at the Villains, Ridley has already flown swiftly through the jungle gym and is waiting for the others along with Mewtwo, who also made quick work of it with his levitation powers! Viridi's almost there, with King Dedede puffing high and low right beside her! The bigger guys are bringing up the rear, including Bowser, Ganondorf, Walhart, and King K. Rool! Sorry guys, I promise we'll have challenges in the future that take advantage of your physical strength and rely less on dexterity!

King K. Rool: You're not helping!

MC Ballyhoo: It's not my job to help! Anyway, Lucina has sliced the second coil clean off, and now the Heroes are ready to work on the jungle gym! The Villains are… wait a minute, what happened to Mr. Resetti?!

Mewtwo: You can't be serious.

MC Ballyhoo: It seems Ridley couldn't keep a hold of him when he shrunk! He is nowhere to be seen! Could he have gone underground?

Walhart: If we lose this challenge because of him, I will play whack-a-mole with my axe!

[Viridi reaches the mat]

Viridi: Relax, I've got this. [clears throat] Hey, MC Ballyhoo, can we start this challenge over? You know, pretend that this first run NEVER HAPPENED?!

[Mr. Resetti pops out of the ground near the start]

Mr. Resetti: Don't you dare!

Viridi: Grab him, Mewtwo!

[Mewtwo focuses]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Viridi lured Mr. Resetti out, and Mewtwo is levitating him towards the jungle gym!

Mr. Resetti: YOU BETTER PUT ME BACK DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I AIN'T NEVER VOTIN' WITH YOU!

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo is doing a remarkable job of tuning him out! He hasn't lost his focus, despite Mr. Resetti's threats! He is now levitating him through the jungle gym, where the bigger guys are about three-fourths of the way there! Meanwhile, the smaller Heroes are making quick work of the jungle gym. Though Link is falling behind the rest of his tribe!

_Link: What can I say? Most of my games don't require a lot of physical exertion on my part. In fact, I usually jump automatically!_

MC Ballyhoo: It's a race to the finish! The Heroes are moving quickly, but can they catch up to the Villains? Pikachu is getting close to the end, but the others are only a little over halfway there! Meanwhile, Ganondorf has reached the mat, with King K. Rool, Bowser, and Walhart just behind! Mewtwo is still hauling Mr. Resetti along as well, and he's almost there!

_Palutena: I knew our only hope at that point was to distract Mewtwo so he'd drop Mr. Resetti._

Palutena: Oh my goodness, it's Mew!

[Mewtwo's eyes snap open and Mr. Resetti falls and lands on a platform in the jungle gym]

Mr. Resetti: Yeah, I'm outta here! And after we lose, I'm votin' out Mewtwo!

MC Ballyhoo: Mr. Resetti is stuck in this jungle gym and seems to be trying to reach the ground!

Ganondorf: Mewtwo, how did you fall for that?! PICK HIM BACK UP!

[Mewtwo scowls and focuses again]

MC Ballyhoo: Well now, wasn't that a great move on Palutena's part! Pikachu has reached the mat for the Heroes, and all of the Villains are now at the end except Mr. Resetti, who worked his way back a little bit when Mewtwo dropped him! The other Heroes are getting close, but Link is still only halfway through!

_Mario: This is-a why my-a games have-a sold more than-a his._

MC Ballyhoo: I'm on the edge of my seat! Samus, Palutena, Mario, Kirby, Lucina, Donkey Kong, and Villager all tumble out of the jungle gym at about the same time! It's a race now between Link and an angry, floating Mr. Resetti!

Mr. Resetti: YER GONNA PAY FOR HOW YER TREATIN' ME!

MC Ballyhoo: Mr. Resetti has overtaken Link! He's getting closer to the finish!

Samus: Link, you suck even more than your games do!

Lucina: You're not helping, Samus! Don't give up, Link! Challenge your fate!

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina has encouraging words for Link, but Mewtwo has dragged Mr. Resetti all the way through, and he forces him against the mat!

[Mr. Resetti runs away screaming]

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains can forget about him now! They just need to grab the third set of keys and open the chest! Link is getting close to the end, but Ridley's already torn the structure down and Walhart has chopped off the coil! Viridi takes the first set of keys and opens the first lock! Ganondorf grabs the second set of keys, still attached to the coil, and opens the second!

[Donkey Kong slams his fists on the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: Link reaches the mat just as Viridi opens the third lock. They've opened the chest! VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY!

[Villains cheer]

Bowser: GWA HA HA! All Bowser, baby!

Ganondorf: Oh, come off it! Mewtwo won that challenge for us. Thanks, Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: [actually smiles a little] I… I did it! Ha ha! WE WON!

King Dedede: Yeah! In your face, Kirby!

[Palutena buries her face in her hands]

[Link breaks down in tears]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, Villains, here is your well-deserved Immunity! You are safe from Tribal Council tonight! [hands Immunity to Mewtwo]

MC Ballyhoo: Now head on back to camp!

[Villains gleefully walk off]

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes, Tribal Council tonight, where one of you will be the first one sent to Redemption Island. Head on back to camp.

_Samus: I shouldn't have lost my temper with Link. But I'm tired of his games dominating the Action-Adventure genre when the guy can't do anything! He's weak, he's slow, and he can barely jump! And he's the one and only reason we lost that challenge. He needs to go._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 3 – VILLAINS<strong>

[The Villains walk back into camp. Mewtwo throws the Immunity on the ground.]

Mewtwo: I… er… we did it! Ha ha!

Ganondorf: Ah, go ahead and say you did it, Mewtwo! You blew apart all five walls and dragged Resetti to the end! We couldn't have done it without you!

_Viridi: It's true that we couldn't have won that challenge without Mewtwo. But it's not like Ganondorf to be so… complimentary. He must be trying to tighten his alliance with Mewtwo as much as he can. Also, why isn't anyone giving me credit for luring out Mr. Resetti?_

Walhart: Say, where is Mr. Resetti?

King Dedede: I guess he's in the woods somewhere. We're voting him out the first chance we get, right?

Mewtwo: You'd like that, wouldn't you? But I'm afraid he's not leaving until we've used him to at least take out Viridi. And maybe one more member of your alliance.

Viridi: Ugh, are you sure you want to do that? He said he was going to vote for you during the challenge.

Ganondorf: He'll come around after he's cooled down from his senseless little tantrum. We're the ones that will win the challenges. He's not completely crazy.

_Ganondorf: At least I sure hope he isn't._

_Viridi: Mr. Resetti is the most delusional piece of work in the history of Survivor. I mean, give me a break. If you're going to try and throw the challenge, or whatever he was trying to accomplish, you can't tell us we're mistreating you by dragging you to the finish. The guy is such a wild card that I know I'm far from being a dead woman walking. Worst case scenario, I could just tell Mr. Resetti that Viridi is spelled M-E-W-T-W-O and Mewtwo would be headed to Redemption Island._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 3 – HEROES<strong>

[Barely a word is spoken as the Heroes enter camp]

_Link: The loss was my fault. I feel… like a disgusting human being. I never realized how inferior I was to the other Nintendo stars. And now we're going to Tribal Council… because of me._

Palutena: Link, please don't beat yourself up. I can see you doing it.

Link: …

Palutena: Our tribe has benefited from having you. You may not show it, but I know you're a brave and intelligent person.

[Link walks into the woods without saying a word]

Villager: Well, that's a little rude of him. You were trying to cheer him up.

Palutena: It's okay. I can't imagine how Link must feel right now. He's the star of the most critically acclaimed video game franchise of all time. He may be thinking that this will shatter his image.

Lucina: And I think he knows he's going home tonight.

Palutena: Yes, that too. And you're all in on that? Mario? Donkey Kong? Kirby? Pikachu?

Donkey Kong: Yeah, I feel bad for the guy, but we need to win challenges.

Pikachu: Pikachu…

Villager: Pikachu is in.

Palutena: Then it's settled.

_Palutena: If anyone had to fail miserably at this challenge, I'm glad it was a man. The men don't realize that the women have an alliance planned. Now the men will help us vote out one of their own, unaware of what it will cost them. I think we would have been able to eliminate Link anyway, but now we don't even have to worry about anyone flipping._

* * *

><p>[Link walks through the woods towards the tree where he hid his 1-up mushroom]<p>

_Link: As much as I feel that I deserve to go home, I think that the Goddess of Light's kind words struck a note with me. I know I'm better than what I showed at the challenge today. I need to stay in this game so I can show the world what I'm made of. I could try to rally a few supporters together, but I don't think it will work. They're all going to vote for me tonight. And I'm not going home with an idol in my pocket._

* * *

><p>[Palutena and Villager go into the woods to collect firewood]<p>

Palutena: I don't think anyone has had a chance to tell you yet that we're planning on an all-girl alliance.

Villager: Really? That's great! Pikachu is male, but I know he'll stick with me. There are only four girls, and it'd be best to have a fifth. I'd rather not go into our next Tribal Council with four guys that could catch on to our alliance and vote together against one of us. Then we'd have to draw rocks.

Palutena: I'm glad to hear that you've got Pikachu. That's what I was going to ask you.

Villager: Final five?

Palutena: Final five.

_Palutena: I may have underestimated Villager. She clearly has her head in the game. If our alliance ends up as the final five, then I already need to start thinking about who I want with me at the Final Tribal Council. But for now, I can relax because we've got an easy vote tonight._

* * *

><p>[The Heroes enter the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays]<p>

MC Ballyhoo: Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. In this game, fire represents your life. Once your fire is gone, so are you.

[The Heroes light their torches, lean them against the wall, and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to your first Tribal Council. Mario, what's the mood been like at camp this afternoon?

Mario: We are all-a very upset-a. But we know that-a Link is-a going home, so the rest of us are-a feeling relaxed.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Link, it looks like you were under the bus before this council started. What do you have to say about that?

Link: …

MC Ballyhoo: Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Well, that's all right.

Lucina: Actually, Link hasn't said a word to any of us since the game started. Palutena and I had already talked of sending him home even before today's challenge.

MC Ballyhoo: Really? Interesting. Well, speaking of today's challenge, what exactly went wrong, Samus?

Samus: Mewtwo is what went wrong. He dragged his team through that challenge. And in Mr. Resetti's case, he did so very literally.

MC Ballyhoo: Do you concur, Villager?

Villager: Yes, the Villains would have been in trouble without him. I think most of us did very well today.

[Link buries his face in his hands]

MC Ballyhoo: Ouch! I think we all know what you meant by "most of us."

Villager: Er, sorry. I didn't mean to rub salt in the wound.

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong, would you say that your camp has a leader?

Donkey Kong: Uh, no, not really. We all know when things need to get done, and we can do them without orders.

MC Ballyhoo: Were you aware that Lucina and Palutena had already talked about voting Link out?

Donkey Kong: No, I suppose I wasn't. But I think it's too early to say that they're pulling the strings.

[Palutena smiles]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, you all seem pretty sure that Link is headed to Redemption Island. Let's find out. Kirby, you're up first.

[Dramatic music plays as Kirby approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Pikachu, then Palutena, then Samus]

[Samus holds up her vote – Link]

Samus: I'm sorry about what I said during the challenge, but we need to make our tribe stronger.

[She is followed by Mario, then Donkey Kong, then Lucina]

[Lucina holds up her vote – Link]

Lucina: I'm sorry, Link, but quiet people often have a lot going through their heads. You're too big of a strategic threat, and you don't have the physical strength to make it worth it to keep you.

[She is followed by Villager, then Link]

[Link stares at the paper, looking deep in thought]

[Link writes something, then sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[Link stands up and pulls out his idol]

Mario: Mamma mia!

Pikachu: PIKA?!

Lucina: I should have known.

Palutena: How is it that the thought never crossed our minds that he might have a Hidden Immunity Idol? I feel so stupid.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! [takes the idol from Link] All right then, any votes cast for Link will not count. I'll read the votes.

[Palutena bites her nails]

MC Ballyhoo: First vote: Link – does not count. Second vote: Link – does not count. Third vote: Link – does not count. Fourth vote: Link – does not count.

[Samus buries her face in her hands]

MC Ballyhoo: Fifth vote: Link – does not count. Sixth vote: Link – does not count. Seventh vote: Link – does not count. Eighth vote: Link – does not count.

[Tears stream down Lucina's face]

[MC Ballyhoo pulls out the last vote]

MC Ballyhoo: First person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo…

[Kirby covers his eyes… and looks adorable doing it]

MC Ballyhoo: …Samus. That one vote is enough. Bring me your torch.

[Everyone looks at Link, and a ghost of a smile appears on his face]

Samus: [looks at Link] Well played, Link. I guess I deserved that.

[Samus brings her torch to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: Samus, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs her torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island.

Samus: [waves] Good luck, guys!

[Samus heads to Redemption Island]

[MC Ballyhoo looks at all the shocked faces]

MC Ballyhoo: What a way to start this game. I don't think any of you saw that coming. Link, will you be able to work your way back into things? Grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

[Heroes leave Tribal Council]

* * *

><p>[Samus shows up at Redemption Island]<p>

_Samus: I'm sure Link voted for me because of my careless comment at the challenge. Either that or he just doesn't like that there's a superior Action-Adventure franchise that I star in. [laughs] I'm sure it's the former. Well, I'm not giving up just yet. Though things will be pretty lonely here until Link shows up…_

* * *

><p><strong>THE VOTES<strong>

Donkey Kong: Link

Kirby: Link

Link: Samus

Lucina: Link

Mario: Link

Palutena: Link

Pikachu: Link

Samus: Link

Villager: Link


	2. Episode 2: Adorable Little Pink Guy

**EPISODE 2**

**DAY 3 – HEROES**

[Heroes return to camp from Tribal Council]

_Link: I spared myself for three more days, but it's too early to celebrate. I need to work my way back into this game. By taking out Samus, the female alliance is down to four members. I need to convince Kirby, Mario, and Donkey Kong that our only hope is to form our own alliance._

Palutena: Well played, Link. None of us saw that coming.

Lucina: Yeah, don't think that we're angry at you. You challenged your fate and succeeded.

[Link nods]

_Donkey Kong: I guess I'm not as forgiving as the girls. Link is dead weight. He could lose us another challenge. And why would he vote out Samus? I would've expected him to vote for Mario, and I would have preferred that as he isn't as strong as Samus._

Donkey Kong: Hey Link, buddy, why'd you vote out Samus instead of Mario?

Link: [whispers] Follow me so we can talk in private.

Donkey Kong: Uh, okay…

_Donkey Kong: I think those were the first words he's said to anyone since the start of the game. Guess that means he's got something important to say._

[Donkey Kong and Link walk into the woods]

_Palutena: Just after we return from Tribal Council, I see Link walk off with Donkey Kong. That has me a little nervous. With Samus gone, we only have four in our alliance. I'd better talk to Kirby before the men do._

Palutena: [whispers] Hey, Kirby, before you go to bed, I have a question for you…

* * *

><p>Link: Here's the deal, DK, and I hope you'll believe me. Palutena, Lucina, Samus, Villager, and Pikachu had an alliance. I overheard Lucina and Palutena discussing their plans. By voting out Samus, I've tipped the scales. We can now join with Mario and Kirby to force a tie.<p>

Donkey Kong: Interesting story, but you know you're on the chopping block. Why should I believe you?

Link: Because you know how much I hate Mario. I would have gladly voted him out. And he's much weaker than Samus. I voted for Samus because I knew I had to get a girl out.

Donkey Kong: Hmmmm…

Link: So what do you say?

Donkey Kong: I guess I would feel vulnerable if I voted you out. All right, then, I'll vote with you for now. But wait a second, it would still be a tie. What happens then?

Link: Haven't you watched the show before? If it's still tied after the revote, then everyone has to draw a rock from a bag. Whoever draws the white rock goes to Redemption Island. The only people who don't have to draw are the people that were tied for the most votes, who are now safe, or anyone with Individual Immunity. We should do everything in our power to get Pikachu or Villager on our side. But if it has to go to rocks, then we'll have to pray one of them gets the white rock.

Donkey Kong: I'm not sure that prayer will work. Palutena is a goddess. The gods will be more likely to help her than us.

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys!<p>

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains getting your first look at the new Hero tribe, Samus voted out at the last Tribal Council.

[Villains exchange glances, Ridley lets out a loud shriek]

MC Ballyhoo: That was quite a reaction from you, Ridley. I can't tell if you're happy or upset to see your arch nemesis gone.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Viridi: The rest of us have given up on trying to read him. Honestly, he probably would've made that noise regardless of who the Heroes voted out.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho, all right then! For today's Reward Challenge, each tribe will have to climb into a canoe and paddle their way across the sea to pick up five bags of puzzle pieces attached to buoys. As you can see, your team's pieces alternate sides. This means you'll have to zigzag back and forth, giving each tribe a chance to get in the other's way. You may not, however, do any substantial damage to the other tribe's canoe or tribe members. Once you've picked up all five bags, go around the final buoy and head on back to shore. Three tribe members will then have to open all five bags and use the pieces to assemble a ladder. Each piece is a step of the ladder that fits into only one spot, and you must start at the bottom. The first tribe to build their ladder and have all tribe members climb to the top wins Reward. Want to know what you guys are playing for?

[Everyone mumbles "yeah"]

MC Ballyhoo: You can either take the fire-making kit that the Heroes didn't take last challenge…

[Nobody looks impressed]

MC Ballyhoo: …or you can take these blankets and pillows!

[Heroes cheer, a few of the Villains' eyebrows raise]

MC Ballyhoo: Worth playing for?

[A few yeahs come from the Heroes]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then. One more thing before we start. The canoe must stay in the water, and you must ride in the canoe. You can't just fly or levitate to the other side.

[Ridley touches Bowser and shrinks, Mewtwo scowls]

_Mewtwo: I just know that that was added to the rules after my dominance in the last challenge. That's ridiculous._

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, you have one extra person. Who are you sitting out?

Ganondorf: I suppose we're sitting out Mr. Resetti, since we still don't know where he ran off to after the last challenge.

MC Ballyhoo: Then let's get started! HA HA HA!

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: On your marks… get set… GO!<p>

[Heroes and Villains rush to their canoes]

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes reach their canoe before the Villains and are rowing like mad towards their first bag of pieces on the Villains' side! Walhart and Bowser are bringing up the rear… but now they're in the canoe and they're taking off! And my, how they're tearing through that water! Their physical strength is finally coming in handy. The Heroes reach the first buoy and can start untying their first bag of puzzle pieces!

Lucina: I've got this!

[Lucina unsheathes Falchion, slices cleanly through the knots, and grabs the bag]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's starting to look like Lucina brought along the most valuable item of anyone! The Villains reach their first buoy just after the Heroes do… and Ridley tears through the knots with his teeth! The Heroes have worked their way around the buoy and are now crossing back to the other side for their second bag! The Villains are powering through the water towards their second, and they're making up time they lost at the start! It looks like they're about to cross paths!

Mewtwo: This is our chance!

Palutena: No, we can't let them pass us!

MC Ballyhoo: And… it looks like the Heroes have crossed through the center first, just barely cutting off the Villains!

Bowser: RAWRRRRR! [prepares fire breath]

Viridi: No, Bowser! Control yourself! We can't hurt them or we'll forfeit the challenge!

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains are exercising patience as the Heroes cross in front of them… okay! Now the Villains are powering forward again. My, what incredible strength these Villains have! They reach their second bag at about the same time as the Heroes! Lucina and Ridley make quick work of the knots, and both tribes are crossing back over to their third bags! The Villains are tearing through that water so quickly that they look like they'll have no trouble crossing ahead of the Heroes this time!

Mario: Don't-a panic! We're-a smarter than-a them! We'll-a catch up at-a the puzzle!

MC Ballyhoo: Mario's trying to keep his tribe's morale up as the Villains cruise in front of them! The Heroes look like they're giving it all they've got, but they just can't compete with the raw power of the likes of Ganondorf, Walhart, and the others. The Villains have now reached the third buoy, where Ridley tears another bag off! They're headed around the buoy while the Heroes are just reaching theirs! Lucina does her thing, and now they're working their way around the third buoy. The Villains… have just reached the fourth, with no Hero canoe in their way! Ridley snatches the bag and the Villains are on their way to their fifth and final bag!

Pikachu: Pi… KA! [collapses in canoe]

MC Ballyhoo: Poor Pikachu is too worn out to continue paddling! It must be difficult for one so small. Link and Kirby look to be slowing down as well. They still manage to reach the fourth bag… but the Villains have reached their fifth! Ridley tears off the bag, and now they just have to go around the buoy and row straight back to the start to build their ladder! They're not showing any signs of slowing down! Meanwhile, the tired out Heroes are slowly inching their way towards the fifth buoy. You've gotta DIG!

Link: [mutters] Easy for you to say…

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains have made it back to shore! Viridi, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf are tearing open the bags and dumping out the pieces of the ladder. There are three steps in each bag. And remember that you must put the pieces on the ladder in order, starting at the bottom. Mewtwo is studying the pieces very intently.

Mewtwo: Here, this is the first step! Grab it! You two can carry them more easily than I can!

Viridi: Right! [grabs step]

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains are working together well on the puzzle while the Heroes are finally headed back to shore with their fifth bag! Lucina, Donkey Kong, and Villager look like the only ones still paddling hard! Ganondorf has grabbed what he thinks is the second step while Mewtwo levitates the third step right into Viridi's hands, who has just put the first step in place! Amazing teamwork! Ganondorf fits the second step in place, and Viridi puts in the third right behind him! Mewtwo already has the fourth and fifth pieces levitating towards them! The Heroes are falling out of it!

Lucina: I say when it ends!

MC Ballyhoo: Are Lucina's words empty? The Villains have seven steps in place! Viridi and Ganondorf are now climbing up the ladder as they put in the pieces that Mewtwo levitates towards them!

Viridi: Mewtwo, this piece doesn't fit!

Mewtwo: Try this one! [levitates a piece in her direction]

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo has made his first mistake, but it's still pretty impressive how well he's done figuring out which step goes where so quickly! Viridi fits in the eighth step, and Ganondorf immediately follows with the ninth!

Donkey Kong: Get out of the canoe, guys! We can't give up!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! The Heroes have finally reached the shore! Lucina, Donkey Kong, and Palutena have grabbed the bags and are dumping out the pieces, but is it too little too late? Ganondorf looks like he has the wrong step. Never mind, it was just upside-down! The Villains now have twelve steps in place! Palutena puts the Heroes' first step into place while Viridi puts in the thirteenth! Get ready to climb, Villains! Mewtwo levitates the last two pieces straight into the arms of Viridi and Ganondorf, who quickly put them into place! All right, Villains! Climb the ladder!

[Villains stampede towards the ladder and all try to climb at once]

Viridi: Sheesh, guys! Get in line! The last thing we need is to lose this challenge because you big lugs tear the ladder down!

MC Ballyhoo: The Villains are having a childish fight over who gets to go up the ladder first! Finally, it looks like Walhart won the fight and is attempting to climb the ladder! It seems that his heavy armor is giving him some difficulty!

Lucina: Don't give up, guys!

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina seems determined to challenge her fate as she fits the second step in place!

Mewtwo: Walhart, climb down right now and take off your armor while the others go!

Walhart: No! I'm strong enough! I just have to reach my foot up… [stretches]

[Mewtwo removes Walhart from the ladder with his psychic abilities]

Walhart: Hey, what was that for?!

Mewtwo: TAKE IT OFF!

MC Ballyhoo: King Dedede is starting his climb now, and he is also moving rather slowly. Remember you can start climbing before the person ahead of you has finished! Bowser is now trying to claw his way up, but his large stature and stubby arms and legs are giving him trouble! My, my, climbing the ladder was not meant to be difficult!

[A wiped-out Mario manages to chuckle]

MC Ballyhoo: The Heroes don't have quite the eye for which step goes where that Mewtwo had! Palutena has just put in the third step while King K. Rool is starting his climb!

Walhart: All right, I've taken off the armor!

Mewtwo: Thank you! Now you go after King K. Rool!

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart looks like he's finally ready to start climbing, but King. K Rool isn't even high enough off the ground for him to get on the ladder! Donkey Kong thinks he's found the fourth step… NOOOOOOO! King Dedede has finally managed to reach the top of the ladder where Viridi and Ganondorf are waiting impatiently. Lucina is challenging her fate as she puts step number four in place! Could the Heroes still be in it? Bowser has finally reached the top, and Walhart has climbed back on the ladder! Donkey Kong once again has the wrong piece! He is turning out to be completely useless!

[Under his breath, Donkey Kong tells MC Ballyhoo to go put a banana in his ear]

MC Ballyhoo: This challenge is going on for much longer than it should! HA HA HA! Sorry, I just had to laugh! It looks like King K. Rool has finally dragged himself to the top, with Walhart right behind him. Now Ridley and Mewtwo just have to…NOOOOOOO! Your feet must actually touch the steps! You can't just fly to the top!

Mewtwo: Oh, you can't be serious! You just made that rule up, didn't you?!

MC Ballyhoo: NOOOOOOOOO, I did no such thing! All right, looks like Mewtwo is going to listen and… what is this? He seems to be levitating up the ladder while barely touching each step with his feet! What an amazing loophole Mewtwo has found! Ridley is doing the same thing right behind him… and it's over!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: VILLAINS WIN REWARD! HA HA HA!

[Lucina throws a piece down in frustration]

Bowser: All Bowser, baby!

[Mario rolls his eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, Villains, do you want the fire-making kit or the comfort objects?

Viridi: What is this, _The Giver_? We're taking the blankets and pillows.

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then! Grab them and head back to camp!

[Viridi grabs the basket of blankets and pillows, and the Villains cheerfully head back to camp]

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes, got nothing for ya. Head on back to camp.

[Heroes head back to camp]

_Viridi: The real reason why I wanted to win this challenge was that I knew there had to be a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol in that basket. Though the "comfort objects" are nice._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 4 – VILLAINS<strong>

[Villains enter camp]

Walhart: Well done, my comrades. Mewtwo, I apologize for not taking off my armor sooner.

Mewtwo: That's fine. We won anyway. I just wish we had better Reward options.

_Viridi: I saw the clue buried in the bottom of the basket as we were walking back to camp. I realized that this was my chance to distract Mewtwo's alliance and grab it._

Viridi: Aw, come on, Mewtwo! Check out these pillows! [throws pillow at Mewtwo's face]

Mewtwo: ARGGHHH, WHAT IN THE… hmmm, these are pretty soft. [buries face in pillow]

Ganondorf: Wow, those must be incredible. Toss me one, Viridi!

[Viridi smiles and throws him a pillow]

Ganondorf: Ohhhh, I just might go take a nap now.

_Viridi: I knew Walhart would be too boneheaded to even figure out what I was taking out of the basket, and Ridley would really have no way to communicate that I had a clue even if he saw it. So I seized the opportunity and snatched the clue._

King Dedede: Hey, what have you got there, Viridi?

Viridi: [quickly pulls out a blanket] Oh, nothing, I'm just making sure these blankets are eco-friendly.

[Viridi shoots him a look that says "Don't say another word, you idiot! Do you want them to know we've got an idol clue?"]

King Dedede: Oh, uh… right! Okay then! But what about the piece of paper you just slipped into your pocket?

_Viridi: I just… I don't even… [facepalms]_

[Viridi sees out of the corner of her eye that Mewtwo and Ganondorf appear to be sleeping]

_Viridi: I knew that they might still be awake and listening in on every word, so I had to come up with something quickly._

Viridi: Are you for real, King Dedede? I was trying to keep this a secret so Mewtwo wouldn't find out! You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. You're lucky that he's sleeping!

King Dedede: So now that they're sleeping, can you tell me what it is?

Viridi: [sighs] It's a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol, you numbskull. Haven't you watched the show before? If we can find this idol, it could potentially keep one of us alive, even if Mr. Resetti is lying about wanting to vote with us.

[Ganondorf's ears perk up]

King Dedede: Wait, what do you mean by that? I thought we agreed that Mr. Resetti was probably still voting with Mewtwo's alliance?

Viridi: Oh, right, I haven't told you yet. I had a chat with him at about 4 a.m. this morning. He was still so angry at Mewtwo that he decided he's voting with us.

[Mewtwo manages to keep still as he listens in shock]

King Dedede: Well, that's great news!

Viridi: But we must remain cautious. Nobody really knows what's really going through his head.

King Dedede: [nods] Right.

_Viridi: That was all a lie. I still believe Mr. Resetti wants to vote me out. But I'm amazed that I thought of such a great lie on the spot like that! If Mewtwo and Ganondorf were listening, they might believe Mr. Resetti is on our side. Of course, they also know we have an idol clue. But I think it was worth it for them to find that out if it gave me an opportunity to tell the lie about Resetti. I guess I should be thanking King Dedede. In fact, if Plan B works out, I'll have a lot to thank him for._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 4 – HEROES<strong>

[Heroes enter camp]

Palutena: Good effort, guys. At least it was just a Reward Challenge.

Pikachu: Pika… [sighs]

Villager: Pikachu says he's sorry that he wasn't more useful.

Palutena: Oh, Pikachu, you don't need to worry. You gave it your all. We all did. But they were stronger than us. Though I have to give props to Lucina, Donkey Kong, and Villager. I think you guys are the muscle of the team.

Lucina: Yeah, I guess so…

_Lucina: I am a strong-willed woman. I'm not the best loser. As much as I love my tribe, it was difficult witnessing their physical weakness today. I sure wish we still had Samus here in place of Link._

Mario: We-a have to win-a the next-a Immunity Challenge!

Villager: Don't worry, we will.

Kirby: Poyo!

* * *

><p>[Lucina is cutting coconuts open with Falchion, Palutena approaches]<p>

Palutena: Oh my, I seem to remember you saying something about how Falchion is too noble of a blade for slicing fruit.

Lucina: Desperate times mean desperate measures. Just don't tell Morgan.

Palutena: [giggles] Don't worry, I won't.

Lucina: Is there something you needed to talk to me about?

Palutena: Yes. I just wanted to let you know that I think we have Kirby on our side.

Lucina: [nods] That's good to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 4 – VILLAINS<strong>

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are still napping on the beach]

Ganondorf: Psssst, Mewtwo! What did you think of that?

Mewtwo: I'm afraid that I believe it. Mr. Resetti made it pretty clear at the Immunity Challenge that he wanted me gone. That little disease. What could he have expected me to do if he wasn't going to move?

Ganondorf: I have no idea what's going on in that mole's head. I realize now that I shouldn't have thrown him forward to the first mat. That's what initially set him off.

Mewtwo: You had no way of knowing how he'd react, and we needed him out of the way. And there's nothing we can do about that now. We need to get Mr. Resetti back on our side.

Ganondorf: Well, he seems like enough of a flip-flopper that he'd probably vote Viridi if we got her to mention her Reset Bombs just before our first Tribal Council.

Mewtwo: I like the way you think, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Thank you.

_Ganondorf: One thing I overheard King Dedede say that was difficult for me to swallow was that this is "Mewtwo's alliance." I am just as involved in the strategy as Mewtwo. However, I might have to swallow my pride and deal with it for now because "second in command" is not a bad position to be in. They'll target Mewtwo before they target me._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 5 – HEROES<strong>

_Link: Mario, Donkey Kong, and I are locked. But we need at least one more vote, preferably two more if possible. Kirby spent a little bit of time collecting fruit with Palutena on Day 1, but I don't think he's been officially recruited by her alliance yet. So when I saw him alone on the beach, I knew it was my chance._

Link: Hey, Kirby.

Kirby: HI!

Link: Listen, we're trying to form an all-male alliance. Would you like to join us in voting for Palutena at our next Tribal Council?

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye!

Link: Uh… does that mean yes?

Kirby: Poyo!

Link: Great to hear. So it's settled then.

_Link: Obviously it's difficult to communicate with Kirby. I have no clue if he's on board or not. And I don't suppose Pikachu will be any easier. But I have to try. If I can get one of their votes while the rest of Palutena's alliance votes for me, then at least I won't have to draw a rock. I'm also a little concerned that I thought I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

* * *

><p>Pikachu: PIKACHU! [runs toward Villager] PIKA PIKA! PI PIKACHU!<p>

Villager: Whoa there, Pikachu! I can't understand you when you're panicking like this!

Pikachu: Pika! Pi Pikachu! Piiiika!

[Pikachu inhales a lot of air and turns into a round ball]

Villager: Ah, you saw some suspicious behavior from Kirby.

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi Pi! Piiiika!

[Pikachu pulls back his ears into the shape of a long, pointy cap]

Villager: So Link is trying to get him on their side, huh?

Pikachu: [nods] Pika pika!

Villager: Well, that was mighty sneaky of you. Thanks, buddy. Let's go tell Palutena and Lucina.

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!<p>

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area where they see a star-shaped platform in the water]

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome! Today's Immunity Challenge is based loosely off of Fish upon a Star, the hit minigame from Mario Party 5!

[Link clenches his fists]

MC Ballyhoo: One member of each tribe will go head to head, trying to push each other off of that platform you see in the water behind me. There won't actually be any fish jumping out at you, unfortunately. But I do have a surprise. [snaps fingers]

[The platform rises out of the water and hovers 200 feet in the air]

[Everyone stares in awe]

MC Ballyhoo: That's right, we're playing this game with Nintendo physics! What's more, anyone who dies will be automatically revived in true video game fashion. So feel free to do whatever it takes to get your opponent into the water. The first tribe to score five points wins Immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. Losers, Tribal Council, where one of you will be sent to Redemption Island to square off against Samus. Villains, you have one extra person. You have to sit someone out, and you cannot sit out the same person two challenges in a row. Wait a minute, where's Mr. Resetti?

Viridi: Believe me, we've been asking ourselves that question the entire game. Your guess is as good as ours.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, this simply won't do. SONNY RESETTI, IF YOU DON'T HAUL YOURSELF OVER HERE WITHIN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FROM SURVIVOR!

Mewtwo: Wait, seriously?

MC Ballyhoo: We can't put up with this kind of behavior.

_Ganondorf: I had mixed feelings right then and there about how I would feel if Mr. Resetti was disqualified. We really have no idea who he'd vote with at our first Tribal Council. On the one hand, it takes away any chance of him joining Viridi's side and outnumbering us. On the other hand, the best we could hope for without him would be a 4-4 tie, and I'd hate to put my fate in the hands of some rocks._

_Viridi: All I could think at that moment was how lucky I was! Mewtwo's alliance just lost a member! With him gone, our alliance has a chance!_

MC Ballyhoo: EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE…

[Mr. Resetti pops out of the ground]

_Viridi: Unfortunately, I celebrated too soon._

Mr. Resetti: Dangit, ya sentient Picasso painting! Ya didn't have to threaten me! I was comin'!

MC Ballyhoo: I'm sure you were. All right, Villains, who are you sitting out?

Ganondorf: We're sitting out King K. Rool.

King K. Rool: What?!

Mewtwo: We all know that you're the weakest link. Swallow your pride and deal with it.

King K. Rool: Why I oughtta…

MC Ballyhoo: Enough! If none of the other Villains have any objections, King K. Rool is sitting out. All right, let's get started. HA HA HA!

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: All right, first up we have Mewtwo vs. Pikachu!<p>

Mewtwo: This should be over quickly.

Palutena: Don't listen to him, Pikachu! You can do this!

MC Ballyhoo: 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Mewtwo lifts Pikachu into the air]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Mewtwo has lifted Pikachu in the air using his psychic abilities! I don't know why I'm even surprised anymore!

[Lucina facepalms]

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo throws Pikachu over the edge!

Pikachu: Pika pikaaaa! [splashes in water]

MC Ballyhoo: And this first round is already over! That's one point for the Villains!

[Villains cheer]

[The star-shaped platform lowers]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, next up it's Mario vs. Bowser!

[Mario swallows a fire flower]

[Mario and Bowser swim out to the platform, which then rises back into the air]

[Pikachu makes it back to shore]

Palutena: It's okay, Pikachu. You had a tougher opponent than any of us will have.

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, this classic clash of the titans will begin in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

Bowser: I'm gonna grab you with my side-B and take you over the edge. And you'll hit the water first! GWA HA HA!

MC Ballyhoo: Bowser… reveals his entire strategy to Mario! Bowser stumbles towards Mario, who is not about to let his strategy work! Mario jumps over the rampaging Koopa and starts shooting fireballs at his back! They don't seem to be doing much due to Bowser's shell!

Bowser: [turns head around] HA! You thought… GRAAAAAARGHHH!

MC Ballyhoo: It seems that in turning his head around to taunt Mario, Bowser left his face completely open. Mario shot a fireball into his eyes, and now Bowser has fallen to the ground in serious pain!

Ganondorf: [mutters] Unbelievable.

MC Ballyhoo: With Bowser on the ground, Mario grabs his tail and starts swinging him around! My, what a flashback I'm having! He lets go and Bowser flies… to the tip of one of the points of the star! It seems Mario did not aim well enough, or didn't throw quite hard enough! Bowser struggles back onto his feet… but before he can get himself oriented, Mario shoves him and he falls off the edge!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Is anyone surprised to hear that Mario won? We are now tied 1-1!

Mario: Yeah! I'm a superstar!

MC Ballyhoo: Next we have a more obscure matchup that I can't wait to see: Villager and Mr. Resetti!

[Villager and Mr. Resetti get on the platform, the platform rises]

Lucina: Wait, Villager, where's your axe?

Villager: Relax, Lucy, I've got it here in my pocket. [pulls out golden axe]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! How did she fit that in there?

Villager: Oh, this is nothing. I can fit fifteen couches in these pockets!

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Sounds like there's some black magic going on in Surviville!

Mr. Resetti: She's still no match fer me! I gotta pickaxe!

[Mewtwo rolls his eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, let's find out. 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

Mr. Resetti: AHHHHHHHH! [charges at Villager]

MC Ballyhoo: Villager remains still as Mr. Resetti stampedes towards her! Villager looks like she's concentrating hard. That does not look like the face of mercy! Mr. Resetti is getting closer…

[Villager swings her axe and hits Mr. Resetti hard]

Mr. Resetti: [flying through the air] DURN YOU AND YER FANCY GADGETS! [splashes in water]

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Villager scores a point for the Heroes! It is now Heroes 2, Villains 1!

Viridi: Okay, let's be honest, was anyone not rooting for Villager?

MC Ballyhoo: Next up we have the unusual matchup of Donkey Kong !

Donkey Kong: Huh?

MC Ballyhoo: Well, since the Heroes lost Samus and the Villains sat out King K. Rool, we have no choice but to pit you two against one another.

[Ridley screeches, picks up Donkey Kong by the tie, and flies with him out to the platform]

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley's not messing around! He wants to show that he's in control of this matchup! But will Donkey Kong figure something out? I guess we'll find out in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Ridley flies into the air]

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley's in the air and Donkey Kong is being reminded of how difficult it will be to get a flying beast of Ridley's size into the water below!

Donkey Kong: Nonsense! Have you forgotten that I'm wearing my tie?

MC Ballyhoo: …

[Ridley swoops down at full speed towards Donkey Kong]

Donkey Kong: Yikes! [jumps and rolls out of the way]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! An amazing dodge by Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!

MC Ballyhoo: Ridley is now shooting fireballs at Donkey Kong, and he is doing a good job of dodging them. OOH! One singed the end of his tie!

Donkey Kong: Oh, you're gonna pay for that!

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong slams his fists on Ridley's toes! Ridley shrieks in pain, but he appears to be keeping himself together… as he grabs Donkey Kong in his claws and scrapes his face across the platform! Now Ridley's picking him and slamming him onto the platform repeatedly! Uhhh… remember Ridley, you don't have to kill him! Just get him into the water!

Ridley: [looks at MC Ballyhoo] HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH! [throws Donkey Kong over the edge]

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong is in the water and Ridley scores one for the Villains! We are tied 2-2!

[Villains cheer]

Palutena: Oh my goodness! Donkey Kong, are you hurt?

MC Ballyhoo: He'll be fine. The water has healing properties. Our next matchup will be another classic: Link vs. Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Finally, a chance to prove to the world that my strength is superior!

[Link and Ganondorf swim out to the platform]

MC Ballyhoo: Okay, 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Link and Ganondorf unsheathe their swords]

MC Ballyhoo: Looks like we're about to see a swordfight! My, my, how do I even narrate this? The two blades are repeatedly clanging against one another at super high speeds! It's like watching a lightsaber duel! WHOA! Ganondorf kicks Link, who slides down one of the star's points to the very tip! Ganondorf runs… er… I thought he would run, but it looks like he's walking…

Ganondorf: Don't rub it in! It's not Link can even get back up!

MC Ballyhoo: Well, he may be right about that. Link is just lying there moaning as Ganondorf approaches him! Ganondorf scoops Link up in his arms and easily tosses him into the water! The Villains are now in the lead with 3 points, Heroes are still at 2!

[Villains cheer]

Lucina: Link, haven't you beaten Ganondorf many times before?

Ganondorf: You have no idea what you're talking about, Lucy! I nearly always beat Link. It's just that the player keeps resetting the game until Link wins. Nobody remembers all of the times that he's been defeated!

Mr. Resetti: I hear ya, buddy! Resettin' distorts reality!

MC Ballyhoo: Now it's time for Kirby vs. King Dedede! HA HA HA!

Big Top: This should be interesting. It seems like a pretty even matchup!

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! I almost forgot you were up there, Big Top! But you're absolutely right! Let's see how this plays out in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Kirby and King Dedede charge at one another with their hammers]

MC Ballyhoo: What will happen when they collide?! Oh, King Dedede jumps just as Kirby swings his hammer! And then Dedede body slams him!

King Dedede: [stands up] Ha ha ha! Look how badly I flattened him!

[Kirby slides under King Dedede and knocks him to the ground]

MC Ballyhoo: You would think King Dedede would remember that Kirby can flatten himself naturally! Kirby is now charging his hammer… and he lets it fly! King Dedede is knocked from the ground right over the edge! Kirby scores… NOOOOOO! King Dedede starts puffing up towards the star platform just before hitting the water! However, it almost appears as if Kirby knew that that would happen! He's standing at the edge, waiting. King Dedede is about to reach the platform… and Kirby swallows him! Kirby walks off the edge… what is he doing?! WHOA! Kirby spits out King Dedede just before hitting the water and gives him one more solid whack downward with the hammer! King Dedede hits the water as Kirby puffs back up to the platform!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby scores one for the Heroes, and we are tied up once again! It's 3-3! Remember, we're playing to 5! Okay, next we have Lucina and Walhart!

Walhart: Aw, come on, can't I go up against someone that will actually challenge me? She's just a girl!

Mario: Mamma mia!

Palutena: Oh, he didn't…

[Lucina clenches her fists]

MC Ballyhoo: NOOOOOOO! Sorry Walhart, but this is how it's going to go. Ho ho!

Walhart: Fine. Mewtwo, levitate me to the star! I can't swim in all this armor!

Mewtwo: [groans] Fine.

[Walhart hovers over to the platform while Lucina swims]

MC Ballyhoo: This battle could get ugly! 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Lucina unsheathes Falchion and charges at Walhart]

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina isn't wasting any time! HA HA HA! Walhart looks prepared to go on the defensive with his Wolf Berg and massive armor! Lucina takes multiple swings at Walhart, and they have no effect! She can't pierce through his armor without a Rapier or Armorslayer! Walhart grins and takes a swing at Lucina with Wolf Berg! She blocks it with Falchion, and then… she ducks down and trips him? WHOA! Walhart has now fallen over and can't get back up!

[Pikachu laughs]

Walhart: Laugh all you want! I'm gonna cling to the point of this star, and I weigh so much with all of this armor that you'll never move me an inch! Mwahahaha!

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart is hanging on for dear life while Lucina attempts to shove him over the edge! It doesn't look like he's budging! What will Lucina… oh, what's this? She's attempting to saw the point of the star off with Falchion!

Walhart: WHAT?! I'm not letting that happen!

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart is attempting to get back on his feet! Lucina stops sawing and charges at him! She… WHOA!

[Everyone goes completely silent as they watch Walhart's decapitated head fall into the water]

Lucina: [pushes Walhart's body over the edge] Whatever it takes.

[Walhart's head and body reunite in the water and Mewtwo levitates him back to shore]

Palutena: [whispers] I can't believe she did that.

Walhart: What's going on? What happened?!

Viridi: Well, Lucina sliced your head clean off. Clearly you need more armor.

MC Ballyhoo: HA HA HA! Well, that shocked me as much as anyone, but it was completely legal! So, Lucina has scored for the Heroes! They are now at 4, with the Villains trailing at 3! Now it's time for Viridi vs. Palutena. Viridi must win this round to keep the Villains in this!

Viridi: No problem!

[Palutena and Viridi swim to the star]

MC Ballyhoo: Neither goddess is known for physical strength, but Palutena's got her staff and Viridi's got her Bumpety Bomb. This should be interesting. The round begins is 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

Palutena: [holds out staff] Heavenly Light!

Viridi: Oh no, I'm seeing the light! What, are you trying to trick me into thinking I'm dead? I'm not a crocodile. Seriously, though, you just made my job easier.

[Huge vines grow out of the star in front of Viridi]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! What's going on?

Viridi: Photosynthesis.

Palutena: What have I done? Explosive Flame!

[A big explosion kills one of the vines]

Viridi: Oh no, you didn't. Hyaah!

MC Ballyhoo: Two of the vines are shooting towards Palutena! Who even knew Viridi had these powers? One vine grabs Palutena's staff and throws it in the water while the other ties her up! She is motionless as Viridi activates her Bumpety Bomb!

Viridi: Children… er… child! Blow her to Skyworld!

[Palutena struggles to break free of the vine]

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena is helpless as the Bumpety Bomb approaches her!

[A loud KABOOM! is heard and Palutena's severely burnt body flies off of the star and into the water]

MC Ballyhoo: Viridi scores for the Villains!

[Villains cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: These battles are getting so intense!

Palutena: [makes it to shore] Sorry, guys. I had no idea she could control plants like that.

Viridi: What you just saw was a sampling. But don't worry, you'll see more soon. You'll see it in HD, as a matter of fact. I'm going to be the main villain in the Kid Icarus sequel. But you should probably leave the fighting to Pit.

MC Ballyhoo: Oh, someone get Palutena some burn heals! Anyway, we are down to our final round! Since all eight members of each tribe…

King K. Rool: Hey, what about me?!

MC Ballyhoo: …have had turns, you may now each select your strongest fighter to go again.

Bowser: Yeah, it's Bowser's turn again! I was just getting warmed up the first time!

Ganondorf: Not a chance. It's going to be Mewtwo.

MC Ballyhoo: All right, now who will the Heroes choose?

[Heroes huddle]

Lucina: I think we should send out Kirby.

Villager: May I ask why?

Palutena: Because he can steal Mewtwo's powers, then throw super effective Shadow Balls at him. Glad we're on the same page, Lucina.

MC Ballyhoo: So who is it going to be?

Lucina: Kirby.

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then it's Kirby vs. Mewtwo! The winner of this round wins Immunity for their tribe!

[Kirby puffs out to the platform while Mewtwo hovers]

Mewtwo: This isn't my first time fighting an adorable little pink guy, but at least Mew was somewhat powerful. This will be a joke.

Kirby: HI!

MC Ballyhoo: As you can see, these two have very different approaches to competition! All right, let the final battle begin in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!

[Kirby inhales like there's no tomorrow]

Mewtwo: [loses his footing] I can't believe it, I… AHHHH!

[Kirby inhales Mewtwo and takes some of his powers]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! We've now got a Mewtwo Kirby! Mewtwo somehow gets out of Kirby… not sure how that works in Smash and not sure how it works here. But Kirby's got a fully charged Shadow Ball ready to throw at him! That could really hurt… but Mewtwo teleports just before it hits!

Mewtwo: Not bad. Not bad at all. But let's see how you handle this! [uses Confuse Ray]

[Kirby starts hobbling in zigzag patterns around the stage, confused and disoriented]

Lucina: [whispers] Oh no. Oh please, not again…

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo has confused Kirby! He picks Kirby up with his psychic abilities and throws him over the edge of the star!

Lucina: Puff up, Kirby! Can you hear me? PUFF UP!

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby has the ability to puff himself back up to the stage, but he still seems too confused to know how to!

[Kirby splashes in the water]

MC Ballyhoo: VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY!

[Villains cheer]

King Dedede: Yeah!

Bowser: All Bowser, baby!

[Lucina throws Falchion on the ground in frustration]

[Link buries his face in his hands]

MC Ballyhoo: [gives Immunity to Villains] Well done, Villains. That's three challenges in a row now!

[Villains walk back to camp]

MC Ballyhoo: Heroes, yet again you've got a date with me at Tribal Council tonight, where one of you will be the second person sent to Redemption Island. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

_Lucina: We were SO CLOSE! I just can't keep losing like this! [wipes away tear] It's all because of Mewtwo! Those clowns wouldn't stand a chance without him!_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 6 – VILLAINS<strong>

[Villains enter camp]

King Dedede: Incredible job, Mewtwo!

Mewtwo: [gives him a quizzical glance] Th-thank you…

_Viridi: King Dedede is my closest ally here and Mewtwo is my biggest enemy, yet I was actually glad to hear King Dedede brainlessly congratulate Mewtwo. Now Mewtwo probably thinks King Dedede is trying to get on his side, which I doubt is what's actually happening. This may be helpful if I need to use King Dedede as a spy. _

Mewtwo: I need a few minutes alone in the shelter. Please do not disturb me.

Mr. Resetti: Whatever ya say, boss!

[Mewtwo walks to the shelter, looking deep in thought]

_Mewtwo: King Dedede complimented me for my performance in the challenge while Mr. Resetti called me "boss." Assume for a moment that King Dedede really wants to join my alliance. It must be because he thinks he'll be in trouble in his current alliance. That means that despite what Viridi told him after the last challenge, he still believes that Mr. Resetti is on my side. But if that's true, why did Mr. Resetti call me "boss?" That can't be a term he normally uses. I think it means that he's on Viridi's side, but he's still trying to act like he's on my side. And he thinks I'm really stupid. So I've got these two sound theories that blatantly contradict one another. Just whose side is Mr. Resetti on?_

[Mewtwo kneels in the shelter, bows his head, and closes his eyes]

Walhart: Uh, what's Mewtwo doing?

Ganondorf: It looks like he's praying.

Viridi: Praying to whom? The mad scientists who created him? He is one confused Pokemon.

Ganondorf: I believe he's praying to Arceus. Probably thanking him for the challenge win.

Viridi: I see… well, as much as I'd like to be respectful, I find it hard to believe in those kinds of higher powers.

Ganondorf: Says the goddess.

Viridi: Who says I believe in myself? Maybe I have self-esteem issues.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 6 – HEROES<strong>

[Heroes silently enter camp]

_Palutena: Lucina showed a new side of herself today. Even though we all knew Walhart would be revived, I'm still surprised that this kind young woman would go as far as to decapitate her opponent. Perhaps all the fighting she's done in her life has deadened the instincts that would prevent her, like any other human, from going to such extreme measures to win a game. The poor thing._

_Link: Lucina made it clear today that she's literally playing a cutthroat game. I need to do the same to make sure I'm not going to Redemption Island tonight. Mario, Donkey Kong, and I are going to split up and work some magic. I'll talk to Kirby again, Mario will talk to Pikachu, and Donkey Kong will talk to Villager. We're going to try and convince them that Palutena is too big of a threat to stay._

* * *

><p>[Link and Kirby are gathering coconuts together]<p>

Link: Kirby, everyone knows that you're adorable. Especially when you're made out of yarn. But now is your chance to prove to the world that you have a brain.

Kirby: Poyo?

Link: If you vote with the girls, then what happens if the tribe continues to lose? After myself, Mario, and Donkey Kong have been eliminated, they'll target you next. You weren't originally intended to be a part of Palutena's alliance. They only want your vote because they lost Samus.

[Kirby looks deep in thought]

Link: Now let's say you win the next few challenges. If you outnumber the Villains at the merge, you can take them out one by one. But that won't change the fact that once you have to turn on yourselves, you are number five.

Kirby: Aye-ay-aye…

Link: Indeed. But if you join us, I can promise you a spot in the final four where anything could happen. I'd probably take out Mario next, actually, so I'm really offering to take you to the final three. That's a better offer than Palutena can give you. You on board?

Kirby: [smiles] Poyo!

_Link: The legitimacy of my arguments is irrelevant. Kirby doesn't seem like one who does a lot of thinking. He's like a philosophy student; he'll believe anything as long as I use a lot of words and make myself sound intelligent. I'm sure we've got Kirby's vote._

* * *

><p>[Mario and Pikachu are skipping rocks]<p>

Mario: You know-a Pikachu. We-a have-a more in common than-a you think-a.

Pikachu: Pika pi?

Mario: You're-a games have-a sold almost-a half as many as-a mine.

Pikachu: [raises an eyebrow] Pikachu? Pika pika?!

Mario: Oh no! I didn't-a mean to show-a off! I meant it-a as a compliment-a. No-a other franchise can-a say such a thing-a. Well, except-a maybe the Wii-a series, if-a you count-a that. So, what-a would you think about-a voting…

Pikachu: Pika… CHUUUUUUUUU!

[Pikachu shocks Mario with Thunderbolt]

Mario: MAMMA! OKAY, I-A UNDERSTAND! STOP-A SHOCKING ME!

Pikachu: [stops] Pika.

_Mario: I don't-a think we have-a Pikachu's vote._

* * *

><p>[Donkey Kong and Villager are out fishing]<p>

Donkey Kong: So, Villager. You're a pretty tough chick.

Villager: [giggles] Thanks.

Donkey Kong: You and I could go pretty far in this game together. In fact, even after the game is over…

Villager: Look, I respect that you're trying to play the game hard, Donkey Kong. I really do. But our alliance is solid.

Donkey Kong: Darn. You got me. But regardless of whether or not you vote with us, I still think you're one tough chick. And if you're at all interested in grabbing dinner together somewhere after the game…

Villager: You're still trying, aren't you?

Donkey Kong: Not at all. I gave up on Candy a long time…

Villager: [gets a bite, reels it in] I caught a bass! I guess you can tuna fish if it's one of these.

[Donkey Kong cringes]

* * *

><p>[Palutena finds Kirby ten minutes before Tribal Council]<p>

Palutena: Kirby! There you are! I've been looking for you. I just need to make sure you're still on board with us to vote Link out.

[Kirby gets a concerned look on his face]

Palutena: Oh, no! Link talked to you, didn't he?

Kirby: …

_Palutena: I felt very panicked, but I knew I had to remain calm. Kirby is such an innocent little creature. He won't respond well to shouting._

Palutena: Kirby, Link is on the chopping block. He's desperate. Truthfully, it is not in your best interest to vote with them. We would have to draw rocks. You would have a one in six chance of getting sent to Redemption Island. But if you vote with us, Link will be gone for sure. Then we can start winning some challenges, take out the Villains after the merge, and become the final five!

[Kirby sighs]

_Palutena: Okay, so maybe I stretched the truth a little. Having Link gone won't make that big of a difference in our challenge performance. We've got our work cut out for us if we want to be the final five. But I do believe it is in Kirby's best interest to vote with us. Hopefully he will see that._

* * *

><p>[Dramatic music plays as the Heroes enter the Tribal Council area and sit down]<p>

MC Ballyhoo: So, Mario, what's the mood been like at camp now that you've lost three challenges in a row?

Mario: Oh, mamma mia, it's-a been terrible! Lucina is-a taking it-a especially hard-a.

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina, do you feel that's accurate?

Lucina: Yes, definitely. I'm a very competitive person. I'll do whatever it takes to win.

MC Ballyhoo: I think we all noticed that at today's challenge!

Lucina: I knew he'd be revived, and it isn't difficult for me to see a headless body. I saw plenty of them in my own time. Including my father's. [tears stream down her face]

[Palutena hugs her]

MC Ballyhoo: I'm terribly sorry, Lucina. I didn't mean to…

Lucina: It's fine. [wipes tears away] Continue.

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena, at the last Tribal Council it was discussed that you may be viewed as the leader of the group. Now I see you here comforting Lucina. The phrase that's coming to my mind is "motherly figure."

Palutena: As the Goddess of Light, I care for all living beings. I want them to maintain peace and harmony among themselves. Through the process of helping them do so, I suppose you could say that I may have picked up some motherly traits. At any rate, I am used to being a leader.

MC Ballyhoo: Villager, do you view Palutena as your leader?

Villager: Probably. We do look to her for guidance, with regards to both our strategy and work around camp. It seems like everything goes through her.

MC Ballyhoo: Now Link, you dodged a bullet at the last Tribal Council. Are you worried that it will be you tonight?

Link: I'm definitely worried. But if my newly formed alliance does what they said they'll do, it'll go to rocks.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Who is this alliance composed of?

Link: Myself, Mario, Donkey Kong, and Kirby.

MC Ballyhoo: I take it you tried to recruit others?

Link: Absolutely. But Pikachu and the ladies seem locked at this point.

MC Ballyhoo: Kirby, you don't seem as cheery as usual.

Palutena: I think Kirby is torn. He can vote off Link by joining with us, or he can force a tie by voting with them. I believe his best moving forward is with us.

MC Ballyhoo: Well then, let's find out what he'll do. It is time to vote. Donkey Kong, you're up.

[Dramatic music plays as Donkey Kong approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Mario, then Link]

[Link holds up his vote – Palutena]

Link: You're an incredible woman, but I need you gone if I want a shot in this game.

[He is followed by Lucina, then Pikachu, then Palutena]

[Palutena holds up her vote – Link]

Palutena: You're the weakest link, so to speak.

[She is followed by Villager, then Kirby]

[Kirby stares at his paper in distress]

[He finally writes something, then sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, I'll go get the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: In case any viewers aren't aware, a new Hidden Immunity Idol is hidden back at camp after the first one gets played. If any of you have found the new idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[A few eyes look in the directions of Link and Palutena, but nobody speaks up]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then. I'll read the votes. [opens jar] First vote: Link. Second vote: Palutena. Third vote: Link. Fourth vote: Palutena. That's two votes Link, two votes Palutena.

[Neither Palutena nor Link looks surprised, but they both look very nervous]

MC Ballyhoo: Fifth vote: Link. Sixth vote: Palutena. Seventh vote: Link. That's four votes Link, three votes Palutena, one vote left.

[Link anxiously taps his foot]

MC Ballyhoo: Eighth vote… Palutena. We are tied.

[Link sighs in relief and gives Kirby a thumbs up. Villager gives Kirby a middle finger up. At least that's what it looks like she would be doing if she had fingers.]

MC Ballyhoo: Here's how it's going to work. Link and Palutena, you are ineligible to vote. The rest of you are going to vote again. You may only vote for Link or Palutena. Donkey Kong, you're up.

[Dramatic music plays as Donkey Kong approaches the voting area again]

[He is followed by the other five, none of whom say a word]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll go get the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the notes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: I'll read the votes. [opens jar] First vote: Link. Second vote: Palutena. Third vote: Link. Fourth vote: Palutena. Fifth vote: Link. That's three votes Link, two votes Palutena, one vote left.

[Link looks pretty calm, Palutena looks like she knows something bad is about to happen]

MC Ballyhoo: [pulls out the last vote] Second person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo… Link. Bring me your torch.

[Everyone looks shocked except Kirby]

Palutena: Thank you, Kirby!

Link: Darn it, Kirby. Why didn't you just vote for me on the first vote, instead of giving me false hope? [angrily approaches MC Ballyhoo with his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: Link, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island, where Samus awaits.

[Link heads to Redemption Island without another word]

[MC Ballyhoo looks at the remaining Heroes. The women and Pikachu are beaming, while Mario and Donkey Kong have their faces buried in their hands.]

MC Ballyhoo: Many of you seemed to think Link was holding back your tribe. We'll see if his departure makes a difference. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

[Heroes leave Tribal Council]

* * *

><p>[Link shows up at Redemption Island]<p>

_Link: I was so close to getting myself from the bottom of the tribe to the leader of the majority alliance. I should have gotten an alliance of five together on Day 1 before Palutena did. Now I'm paying the price for that. But I'm not giving up yet. I'm still in this game._

Link: Hey, Samus.

Samus: Oh, hey Link. Somehow I'm not surprised to see you here. [laughs] But I'm surprised to hear you talk.

Link: Yeah, well, I started talking too late.

* * *

><p><strong>THE VOTES<strong>

Donkey Kong: Palutena

Kirby: Palutena

Link: Palutena

Lucina: Link

Mario: Palutena

Palutena: Link

Pikachu: Link

Villager: Link

**THE REVOTE**

Donkey Kong: Palutena

Kirby: Link

Lucina: Link

Mario: Palutena

Pikachu: Link

Villager: Link


	3. Episode 3: Just Whose Side Is He On?

**EPISODE 3**

**DAY 6 – HEROES**

[Heroes return from Tribal Council]

Palutena: Thank you, Kirby! [hugs him]

Donkey Kong: Yeah, thanks Kirby… [groans]

Lucina: Hey now, you watch your tone. Look at the poor little guy. He knew there was nothing he could do that wouldn't end in people getting upset with him.

Mario: Well, like-a Link-a said, it-a would have been-a better if-a Kirby had just-a voted for him-a right away. Instead-a he had to-a get our hopes up-a.

Kirby: [sighs] Poyo…

Villager: Kirby says he was hoping that Pikachu or I would vote for Palutena. He wanted to join your side. But when he saw the votes were tied, he didn't want to take the risk of drawing rocks.

Donkey Kong: Right, he wanted to join us so badly…

[Kirby breaks into tears]

Palutena: Donkey Kong! Your behavior is uncalled for. Don't listen to them, Kirby. You have done nothing wrong. [hugs him again]

_Palutena: Kirby is such an innocent creature. I would guess that he isn't used to having people get angry at him. Mario and Donkey Kong are just going to make it easier for us to vote them out._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 7 – VILLAINS<strong>

Bowser: [walks toward shelter] Hey guys, I got some tree mail!

Walhart: By all means, read it to us.

Bowser: Uhhh, right… about that…

Mewtwo: Oh, for Arceus's sake, you can't tell me you don't know how to read. Even King K. Rool can read.

King K. Rool: Hey, you watch your mouth!

Viridi: [sighs and snatches the note from Bowser] Looks like we all get to go watch the first Redemption Island duel.

Mewtwo: Oh, cool. I wonder who the Heroes voted out.

Ganondorf: Probably Link. They must see by now how weak he is.

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Ganondorf: That's right, Ridley. Now we'll get to see who's been fighting the tougher opponent for all these years.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 7 – REDEMPTION ISLAND<strong>

MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!

[Villains enter arena and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: [as Heroes enter] Villains getting your first look at the new Hero tribe, Link voted out at the last Tribal Council.

[Villains exchange a few glances as Heroes sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: We will now bring in the competitors in today's duel, Samus and Link.

[Samus and Link enter the arena]

MC Ballyhoo: So, Ganondorf, I don't feel like I'm seeing a very large reaction out of you.

Ganondorf: I'm just not at all surprised. We knew they couldn't keep him around much longer if they want to stand a chance in challenges.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Harsh words! Well, for today's duel you'll start by digging through the sand pits in front of you for five bags of puzzle pieces. Once you've collected all five bags, open them up and start working on the puzzle. As you can see, there are two bare "trees" standing up on the other side of the sand pits. The trees will look like they are full of leaves when the puzzle is complete. The first person to complete this puzzle stays at Redemption Island. The loser of this challenge will be the first person eliminated from Survivor: Nintendo. All right, we'll draw for spots and get started! HA HA HA!

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: On your marks… get set… GO!<p>

[Samus and Link dive into their sand pits and dig]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Samus is tearing through that sand like it's nothing! Link is taking his time. You gotta dig, Link! Samus has already found her first bag! She tosses it aside and keeps going. Sand is flying out of Samus's pit at high speeds! She's found her second bag, but it's still mostly buried. WHOA! She yanks it out of the ground with seemingly little difficulty! Now that's a strong woman!

Palutena: [whispers] That's the way to do it, Samus.

MC Ballyhoo: Link is still struggling to find any of his puzzle pieces. Samus is showing no signs of slowing down. Link finally finds his first bag, and Samus finds her third shortly after! Link's trying to get back in this. Remember, the loser of this challenge will be eliminated from the game! You've gotta DIG! Samus doing just that… and she's found her fourth bag!

Ganondorf: [mutters] See ya, buddy.

MC Ballyhoo: Link has now located his second bag, but he seems to be having trouble pulling it out! Samus is starting to slow down. She only needs one more bag! Link pulls out his second bag and tosses it aside. He's digging at about the same pace as Samus now. Keep digging! This is a challenge you can't afford to lose!

Samus: You want to come and dig for me?

MC Ballyhoo: Ooh, Samus is sassing me! It looks like Link has found his third bag. Once again, it's mostly still buried and he's having a hard time getting it out! Samus finally finds her fifth and final bag! She yanks that thing out of there and is now running with her bags to the puzzle. She starts opening her bags while Link has gotten his third bag out of the sand. He is still digging at a slow but steady pace, looking for those final two bags. Samus quickly sheds her suit so she can more easily work with the small pieces. She is now starting the puzzle!

Lucina: Samus! You dropped a piece on the ground!

Samus: Oh! [picks it up] Thank you!

MC Ballyhoo: Lucina saves Samus from a mistake that could have cost her! Link has found his fourth bag, and he's not giving up! He could still be in this if he can find that last bag soon! Samus has put a few pieces in place, getting a huge head start on the puzzle! Link finally has his last bag and he's not wasting any time hauling his pieces over to the puzzle! Wait… what is he doing? He's unsheathed the Master Sword, he holds the bags out in front of them… And he slices the tops off of all the bags in one fell swoop! Now he doesn't have to waste any time on those knots. He dumps out all the pieces and gets working, while Samus looks to be about halfway done with her puzzle already!

Link: No problem!

MC Ballyhoo: Link is trailing, but still seems confident. Perhaps all the puzzle-solving he has done in his adventures is paying off. WHOA! He's already got four pieces in place! But is it too little too late? Samus is down to a few pieces while Link is making a remarkable comeback! I'm on the edge of my seat! Link is down to only a few pieces now… but Samus gets in her last piece before he can finish!

[Palutena, Villager, Lucina, Pikachu, and Kirby cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: SAMUS WINS THE DUEL AND WILL STAY AT REDEMPTION ISLAND!

[Link collapses on the ground and buries his face in his hands]

[Samus smiles while breathing heavily]

MC Ballyhoo: Now Lucina, I have to ask, why did you help Samus out?

Lucina: Her life has been just as difficult as mine, yet she's remained strong through it all. We bonded with her quickly. She's a good friend and close ally, and we'd love to see her make it back into the game.

Samus: Thanks, Lucina.

Mewtwo: But wait, why did you vote her out?

Lucina: We didn't. Link did after playing an idol. It probably can't hurt to tell you that now.

Ganondorf: Ah, so that's how he made it by the first round!

MC Ballyhoo: Indeed! Well Link, is there anything you'd like to say before you go?

Link: …

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! All right then. Drop your buff in the fire on the way out.

[Link drops his buff in the fire, then leaves the arena]

_Link: It hurts to be going home after getting so close in that duel. But I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to get a big enough win streak to make it back into the game. I've got the mental part of the game down, but I just don't have the physical strength. Hopefully Hyrule will not frown on me for my performance, and I will earn some respect for the strategic game I attempted to play. I wish my fellow Heroes the best of luck as they continue this game, particularly Mario and Donkey Kong._

MC Ballyhoo: Congratulations, Samus. You are still in this game. Head on back to your campsite.

Samus: [nods] Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 7 – HEROES<strong>

_Mario: At-a Redemption Island, there was-a talk of Link's-a idol. I remembered that-a after he-a played it, a new-a idol was-a hidden back at-a camp. I don't-a have a clue, but I-a need to start-a looking for it._

Mario: Hey-a everybody, I'm-a going to go-a take a nap-a in the woods.

Palutena: Suit yourself.

_Palutena: He's probably going to look for the idol, but I won't waste my energy trying to beat him to it. There's a good chance he won't find it, as I doubt he has any clues. If there was a clue hidden in the fishing gear we won, it's irrelevant now that it's been relocated. If he does find it, we can split the vote._

Donkey Kong: Cool, I'll go with you.

_Donkey Kong: He seemed a little suspicious._

Mario: Oh. Okay.

_Mario: I would-a look suspicious if I-a refused to let-a him come._

[Mario and Donkey Kong are in the woods]

Donkey Kong: You're looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, aren't you?

Mario: How did-a you know-a?

Donkey Kong: Well, thanks for confirming it. I wasn't actually sure. It just seemed a little odd to see someone announce that he was about to take a nap.

Mario: Oh, cursed mushrooms! You are-a smarter than I-a give you-a credit for.

Donkey Kong: Thank you. You've been a good friend out here, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to find this idol before you.

Mario: Mamma mia! Why?

Donkey Kong: Because if you find it, I'm gone. [hops up into a tree] We may not have any clues, but if it's in a tree, you know I'll find it!

[Donkey Kong swings through the trees and goes out of sight]

_Mario: Oh no! I need-a to find this-a idol before he-a does! It's-a Mario vs. Donkey Kong, once again-a!_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 7 – VILLAINS<strong>

_Ganondorf: We managed to put together a deck of 52 "cards." We basically just wrote on leaves using ashes from the fire pit. Of course, the whole thing was my idea. But I'll share. Things get awfully boring out here when you keep winning and don't have to strategize._

Ganondorf: Walhart, got any threes?

Walhart: Curse you! [hands him three threes]

_Viridi: Everyone seems pretty relaxed over here. I'd like for us to not get too cocky, but everyone seems certain that we're going to keep winning challenges. That would be fine with me, but I must stay alert. I decided to join the Go Fish game not only to keep myself amused, but to see if any of the oafs in my alliance are smarter than I give them credit for._

Mewtwo: King Dedede, do you have any kings?

King Dedede: Crud. Here you go. [hands him one king]

Mewtwo: King K. Rool, do you have any kings?

King K. Rool: Of course I do. I am one. [hands him one king]

Mewtwo: Viridi, do you have any kings?

Viridi: Sorry, honey. Go fish.

[Mewtwo groans and draws a card]

Bowser: All right, my turn! Walhart, do you have any kings?

_Viridi: Needless to say, Bowser finished all three games without a single match. Guess he'll be easy to control._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 8 – HEROES<strong>

[Donkey Kong hops down from a tree]

_Donkey Kong: I found a huge banana that looked so delectable that I almost thought it was the Hidden Immunity Idol. But I already know that it's a 1-up mushroom I'm looking for. Come to think of it, Mario might be able to find it based on its smell or something. He's collected quite a few of them before. That's frustrating. But I'll still find it first. I've basically checked every tree in our camp at this point. I'm guessing it might be buried somewhere._

Mario: Hello-a Donkey Kong. [grins]

Donkey Kong: BLAH! Where'd you come from?

_Donkey Kong: Mario appears out of nowhere with this evil grin on his face that makes me think he has the idol. And then I saw the bulge in his overalls. I freaked out a little, but then I realized that was just his fat._

Mario: Oh, you-a know, I was just-a in the neighborhood-a.

Donkey Kong: No games, Mario. If you've got the idol, show it to me.

Mario: Now why would-a I do-a that?

Donkey Kong: You're bluffing. There's no way you would tell me you had the idol and not show it to me if you really had it.

Mario: [pulls out 1-up mushroom] Is-a that so?

Donkey Kong: You leave Isa out of this! Sin and Punishment didn't sell enough to… Oh! You actually did find it!

_Donkey Kong: Much to my surprise, he had the idol. Or at least that's what my initial reaction was. Then I looked a little closer…_

Donkey Kong: Then again, it does look a little bit… deformed.

Mario: It's a mushroom, you big-a monkey!

Donkey Kong: I suppose…

_Donkey Kong: It looked too much like a real mushroom. It wasn't as round as the one Link played. Perhaps Mario found a mushroom in the forest and found a way to color it. So assuming that it's fake, I'd better start tearing the ground apart!_

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 8 – VILLAINS<strong>

[Ridley swoops into camp with four fish in his talons]

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

King K. Rool: Whoa, guys, come here! Ridley's caught us some fish!

[Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Viridi, and Mr. Resetti run towards them, Walhart stays in place looking nervous]

Mewtwo: Wow! A couple of these are huge!

Ganondorf: Amazing, Ridley! We had no idea you could catch fish straight out of the water!

Viridi: Ridley confirmed for Smash 5!

Ridley: HYYYYAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Mr. Resetti: Ya caught a walleye! If ya put a camera on the wall…

Viridi: Don't even try, Mr. Resetti. You can't make fish puns like Villager.

[Mr. Resetti snarls]

Mewtwo: Hey Walhart, Ridley caught some fish!

Walhart: Yeah, I heard. [walks over to where they're standing] The truth is… I'm a vegetarian.

Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Viridi: WHAT?!

Walhart: True conquerors eschew meat and dine on the bounty of the earth.

Viridi: But doesn't meat help build muscle?

Walhart: Perhaps, which is all the more reason to abstain. I must prove that I am the most powerful conqueror on earth even without it. I'm actually a little surprised that the Goddess of Nature isn't a vegetarian as well.

Viridi: There is nothing "unnatural" about eating meat. The stronger creatures devour the weaker ones, just like nature intended.

_Ganondorf: If nature will truly let the weaker creatures die first, then I guess our alliance will prevail over theirs._

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: Come on in, guys! HA HA HA!<p>

[Heroes and Villains enter the challenge area where they see two rafts on the water attached to pulley systems]

MC Ballyhoo: First things first, Villains, I'll take back the Immunity.

[Ganondorf hands it over]

MC Ballyhoo: Once again, Immunity is up for grabs. For today's Immunity Challenge, each tribe will send out one person at a time on a raft. The other tribe members will pull on the top rope, causing the person on the raft attached to the bottom rope to move forward. When the raft can't go any farther, that person will dive into the water where he will find the sunken ship that we have transported straight out of Super Mario 64's Jolly Roger Bay! Several Fairy Bottles are tied to the ship. A little tug is all it will take to free a bottle, and it will then float to the top. With bottle in hand, that player must get back on the raft and be pulled back to the start by his tribemates. The next person goes after the first has dropped the bottle into his tribe's bucket. The first tribe to collect five Fairy Bottles wins Immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. Losers get to come to Tribal Council with me tonight, where somebody will get voted off and join Samus on Redemption Island. In addition, you are playing for Reward. Want to know what you guys are playing for?

[Everyone makes some kind of mumbling noise]

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Try to contain your enthusiasm! The winning tribe will take back this.

[He uncovers a basket, revealing a lot of food]

Everyone: Ahhhhh…

MC Ballyhoo: You've got steaks, doughnuts, some spices, and a couple loaves of bread. Worth playing for?

[Everyone nods or says "yeah"]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, then. Any questions?

Ganondorf: Are there actual fairies in these bottles?

MC Ballyhoo: Uh, no. These are just the empty bottles that fairies are normally found in.

Ganondorf: Then what's the point of using Fairy Bottles in the first place? They can't be any cheaper than the bottles they used on Survivor: Palau.

MC Ballyhoo: Well, to be honest, Link seemed a little upset by all the Mario content. Though I guess he's not even here anymore…

Ganondorf: Whatever.

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, you have two extra people. You cannot sit out the same person two challenges in a row. Who's it gonna be?

Mewtwo: After some very heated arguments, we decided to sit out Mr. Resetti along with whoever lost the most rounds of Go Fish. That was Bowser.

[Bowser groans]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, Bowser, Mr. Resetti, come sit on the bench. Let's get started.

* * *

><p>MC Ballyhoo: On your marks, get set, GO!<p>

[Viridi and Donkey Kong climb on the rafts and their tribemates start pulling]

MC Ballyhoo: And they're off! The Villains are off to a bit of an early lead as they've sent out their lightest tribe member first. Viridi reaches the end! Now DIVE! Donkey Kong jumps in right behind her! Now all we can do is wait to see who gets a bottle first.

Lucina: Come on, Donkey Kong. We've seen you swim.

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong and Viridi both pop out of the water with Fairy Bottles in hand! Donkey Kong's on his raft. Viridi struggles a little getting back on. Now PULL! We are neck and neck! Donkey Kong gets back to shore just ahead of Viridi! Now it's Mario and Mewtwo on the rafts! Remember, Mewtwo, you must actually ride the raft. No floating above it! Donkey Kong is pulling like a maniac, clearly used to having ropes and vines in his hands! Mario consequently reaches the sunken ship first!

Palutena: Hope the ship doesn't give him too much nostalgia. He could lose focus.

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo reaches the end, and it looks like he's using his psychic powers to retrieve a bottle. He gets a bottle in his hand just before Mario pops out of the water with one. The Villains start pulling Mewtwo back, with a bit of a lead now. Mario's on his raft, and the Heroes are pulling him back. Mewtwo reaches the shore and drops his bottle in the Villains' bucket! It is now an armorless Walhart on the raft! Mario's back with his bottle and the Heroes put Villager on the raft!

Villager: So glad I learned how to swim in New Leaf!

MC Ballyhoo: Pikachu is starting to tire out for the Heroes while King K. Rool is starting to tire for the Villains. Walhart finally reaches the end. He dives down to the ship while Villager is going pretty slowly. The Villains are starting to pull away with it! Villager has finally reached the ship just as Walhart comes back. But wait, he doesn't have a bottle!

Ganondorf: Try one more time, Walhart!

Bowser: Crud. I should be out there!

MC Ballyhoo: What is Kirby…

[Kirby swallows Donkey Kong]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA!

[Kirby takes his powers, then spits him back out]

MC Ballyhoo: Unbelievable! Kirby now possesses Donkey Kong's strength! Villager is back on the raft with a bottle, and she's coming back a little faster with the help of DKirby!

Donkey Kong: You could've warned me a little sooner, Kirby! You gave me a heart attack!

MC Ballyhoo: Donkey Kong is in shock after being swallowed, but he's still pulling as hard as ever as adrenaline kicks in. The Heroes now have the lead! Villager is back with the third bottle for the Heroes. They only need two more! Walhart has finally found a bottle, but he's having a little trouble getting back on the raft! Lucina heads out while Palutena looks like her muscles are giving up on her. Walhart's on his raft and the Villains are tiring out as well. Ridley and Ganondorf are still pulling hard, though! Lucina's at the ship, she dives down. Walhart finally reaches the shore with the third Fairy Bottle for the Villains… but he's too wiped out to get up!

King Dedede: You call yourself a conqueror? Get up now!

[Mewtwo focuses]

MC Ballyhoo: Oh, of course, the overpowered Mewtwo is helping Walhart onto his feet with his psychic abilities.

Walhart: Thanks, I got it from here!

MC Ballyhoo: Walhart drops the third bottle into the Villains' bucket just as Lucina emerges from the water with the fourth for the Heroes! Donkey Kong and his new little buddy are leading the pull to bring her back while the Villains…

King K. Rool: My turn! [hops on raft]

Mewtwo: JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I was supposed to be next!

Ganondorf: It's too late, Mewtwo, we'll lose time if we argue! Just pull!

MC Ballyhoo: Whether it's because he was too exhausted to keep pulling or his pride kicked in, King K. Rool has hopped on the raft out of turn for the Villains! Meanwhile, Lucina has brought back the fourth bottle for the Heroes! It is now Palutena on the raft. They only need one more! The Villains appear to be slowing down. Could it be because of King K. Rool's weight? Palutena is almost neck and neck with him, and her tribe is one bottle ahead! King K. Rool finally reaches the end, followed shortly by Palutena! The Villains need a miracle now!

Mewtwo: [mutters] You'd better get us a bottle right now.

MC Ballyhoo: King K. Rool pops out of the water first, but he doesn't have a bottle!

[Viridi facepalms]

MC Ballyhoo: Palutena emerges without one as well!

Lucina: [whispers] Don't panic, Palutena. I know you can do this. This is our chance.

MC Ballyhoo: King K. Rool goes down, then immediately comes up again! He's out of breath and back on the raft without a bottle. That will cost the Villains a lot of time! Palutena resurfaces… and she's got a bottle!

Lucina: YES! Now pull!

MC Ballyhoo: This could be the game as the Heroes pull on the rope with everything they've got! About the only thing that could stop the Heroes from winning now is if Palutena got turned into an eggplant. The Villains are pulling back King K. Rool, but it is probably far too late. They're going to finish with only three bottles! Palutena reaches the shore and throws that last Fairy Bottle into the bucket!

[Heroes cheer]

MC Ballyhoo: HEROES WIN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!

King K. Rool: [stumbles back to shore] Sorry guys, I guess I…

Ganondorf: Unless you want to go to Redemption Island tonight, I would suggest you not say a word right now.

[King K. Rool shuts his mouth]

Lucina: We did it, guys! Our tribe won't be decimated!

Villager: Amazing work, Donkey Kong! You too, Kirby!

Bowser: All Bowser, baby!

Viridi: Bowser… we lost. And you didn't even participate.

Bowser: I know! Proof that you need me in order to win!

[Viridi rolls her eyes]

MC Ballyhoo: Great work, Heroes. You broke a three challenge streak with a blowout. [hands Immunity to Lucina] Come grab your food, then head on back to camp.

[Donkey Kong holds the food over his head like a king as the Heroes head out]

MC Ballyhoo: Villains, you'll be joining me tonight for Tribal Council, where one of you will be the first one sent from your tribe to Redemption Island. Head on back to camp, and I'll see you tonight.

[Villains head back to camp]

_Mewtwo: While we probably would have lost anyway thanks to Walhart, what King K. Rool did is inexcusable. We might have to spare Viridi tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 9 – HEROES<strong>

[Heroes gleefully waltz into camp and high five each other]

Palutena: We did it, guys!

Villager: Whoo-hoo!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Lucina: [wipes away tear] I was beginning to worry that the Villains would keep tearing us apart. We're not just here for the coins. We need to prove that good always prevails in the end, no matter how destined for destruction it seems. Thank you, everyone, for the strength that you showed today. [beams while shedding a few tears of joy]

Palutena: We couldn't have done it without your strength, Lucina. [hugs her]

Donkey Kong: [slams down basket of food] Let's eat!

Palutena: Whoa, hold up a second. We need to make sure everyone gets their share.

Donkey Kong: [groans] I guess you're right. Well, you guys figure that out. I'm going to go take a nap in the woods. Call me when the steaks are ready.

_Donkey Kong: Yeah, that was obviously a lie. I'm going to find the Hidden Immunity Idol if it kills me. I don't need to make myself valuable around camp. They'll already send home Mario before me because they know they need me and my tie in challenges._

[Donkey Kong runs into the woods before anyone can protest]

Villager: Wow. Jerk.

Mario: I know-a, right? Don't-a you want-a to eliminate-a him before-a me?

_Palutena: I was actually pleased to see Donkey Kong leave because we can't let him get his hands on any idol clues that might be in this basket. I saw Mario's comment as a good way to get him to leave as well._

Palutena: We'll see, Mario. If you prove yourself to be significantly more useful than him, the odds will lean more in your favor. Would you mind collecting some firewood so we can get a good fire going for these steaks?

Mario: Yes-a ma'am! [runs into the woods]

Palutena: Ugh, did he seriously just call me ma'am? Whatever, we need to find the idol clue in here.

Villager: Ah, so that's why you wanted Mario to leave. Good thinking.

[Pikachu and Kirby start rummaging through the basket]

Lucina: Do we know for sure that there's one in here?

Kirby: Poyo! Aye-ay-aye!

Villager: Kirby says he found something!

[Kirby pulls out a rolled up piece of paper]

Lucina: Yes!

Palutena: Good going Kirby, but let's try to keep our voices down.

[Kirby unrolls the clue and looks very puzzled as he tries to read it]

_Lucina: Watching Kirby holding the idol clue upside down and trying to read it was adorable. But we needed to hurry._

Lucina: Here, give it to me for now, Kirby. We can look at it together later.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 9 – VILLAINS<strong>

[Villains enter camp more stone-faced than ever]

_Viridi: I have three plans. If executed correctly, each will spare me tonight. In fact, each will keep my whole alliance in the game. Plan A is to get Mr. Resetti on our side. Plan B is to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Plan C… is complicated. Hopefully it doesn't come to that. At any rate, this will be a crazy afternoon._

_Mewtwo: A part of me is glad that we lost today. After nine days, we finally get to find out where Mr. Resetti stands._

Mr. Resetti: All right, yahoos! I know y'all are gonna be slittin' each other's throats to get me on yer side. But my mind is set. Viridi goes home tonight!

[brief awkward silence]

_Viridi: Well, I guess that does it for Plan A. I'm certain that he's sincere. He just can't get over my Reset Bombs, despite the factory getting destroyed almost three years ago._

Mewtwo: Come talk to Ganondorf and me for a minute.

Mr. Resetti: All right, sher thing!

[Mr. Resetti walks off with Ganondorf and Mewtwo]

Viridi: Children! We need to meet and discuss our options.

King Dedede: Right.

[Viridi, King Dedede, Bowser, and King K. Rool enter the woods]

* * *

><p>Ganondorf: You'd better not be lying to us.<p>

Mr. Resetti: I swear it! Nothin' y'all have done compares to the atrocities committed by the Reset Bomb Princess!

Mewtwo: Why do you keep calling her that? It's such a cheesy name that it makes us wonder if you're faking the animosity towards her.

Mr. Resetti: Well I'm sorry, boss. Ya won't have to hear the name again once she's gone.

Ganondorf: Somehow, we also have a hard time believing that someone like you would refer to his leader as "boss" and mean it. We wonder if it means you're just pretending to like him.

Mr. Resetti: Look, I'm on yer side! If ya don't believe me, I'll flip to their side!

Mewtwo: All right, we believe you. Just don't try to pull any funny business on us, all right?

Mr. Resetti: Yessir!

_Ganondorf: Do we actually believe him? I don't know. But I think he's our only hope at this point._

Ganondorf: We were wondering if it might make more sense to eliminate King K. Rool first…

Mr. Resetti: NO! I'm only votin' with ya if it's Viridi.

Ganondorf: All right, Shambo. We'll vote off Viridi first.

* * *

><p>Viridi: First of all, I found a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol after we won the last Reward challenge. I've already shown it to King Dedede. It may be the most worthless clue in the history of Survivor. Here, have a look:<p>

_Rocks, trees, logs, and sand_

_Foraging, climbing, or maybe digging you'll be_

_The idol is near one of the above_

_You'll have to explore them all to see_

Viridi: So, Bowser and King K. Rool, I don't suppose you notice any hidden message in here that gives us a more definitive location of this idol?

King K. Rool: Wait a second, I think I see something.

Viridi: Wait… really?!

King K. Rool: Yeah, hand it over for a second.

[King K. Rool takes the clue and starts circling letters]

King K. Rool: See? Get a load of this:

_**(R)**__ocks, trees, logs, and sand_

_Forag__**(i)**__ng, climbing, or maybe __**(d)**__igging you'(__**l)**__l be_

_Th__**(e)**__ idol is near one of the above_

_**(Y)**__ou'll have to explore them all to see_

King K. Rool: Ridley confirmed for Smash 5.

Viridi: Oh, give me a break. I just made a "Ridley confirmed" joke yesterday. You're not clever at all.

Bowser: What do you mean, Viridi? King K. Rool just made an amazing discovery! I just hope they can shrink Ridley while keeping him just as vicious.

Viridi, King K. Rool, King Dedede: …

_King Dedede: My name wasn't always Dedede, you know. My parents actually had my name legally changed to that after they saw my first report card. Yet even I can see that Bowser needs some serious professional help._

Viridi: Uh, moving on… this clue clearly leaves the location of the idol wide open. With Mr. Resetti on Mewtwo's side, I think we should split up and tear the camp apart looking for this thing. It may be our best shot at ensuring we're all still here tomorrow morning.

King Dedede: Wait a minute. I thought you said Mr. Resetti was on our side.

Viridi: I was bluffing. I wanted to put seeds of doubt in the minds of Mewtwo and Ganondorf. You'll see why I did that if we haven't found this idol within the next couple of hours. Now let's search.

* * *

><p>[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are alone on the beach]<p>

Mewtwo: What's going through your head right now?

Ganondorf: Mr. Resetti is our only hope, but I don't trust him at all. I hate putting my fate into the hands of such a disgusting creature.

Mewtwo: I completely understand. I'm also worried because even if he is on our side, Viridi might have found the Hidden Immunity Idol with the clue she found.

Ganondorf: We could try searching through her stuff. But I would imagine that if she found it, she'd be smart enough to keep it with her or hide it somewhere else.

Mewtwo: Yes, she probably would be. [turns head around] Hey, is that Bowser over there?

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf see Bowser digging through the sand and approach him]

Mewtwo: What are you up to, Bowser?

Bowser: Oh, nothing. I'm just… uh… building a sandcastle.

Ganondorf: No, you're digging a hole.

Bowser: That's because… it's an underground castle.

Mewtwo: I must say that an underground castle would probably be harder for Mario to break into than your current one. But somehow I don't think that's what you're really up to.

Bowser: Buzz off, losers! I can't focus with you two pestering me.

Ganondorf: Very well. Have fun.

[Ganondorf and Mewtwo leave Bowser to his digging and find Ridley and Walhart]

Mewtwo: Listen up, guys. Bowser is looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, and the rest of his alliance is probably looking for it as well. That means they haven't found it yet.

Ganondorf: Mr. Resetti will only vote with us if we vote for Viridi. But if she gets her hands on it, then one of us is toast.

Walhart: So you're suggesting that we look for it now?

Mewtwo: Yes. I would suggest that we start in the sand because that's where Bowser was looking. Look near any logs or sticks or other landmarks that you can find.

Walhart: Very well. Let's tear this beach apart.

* * *

><p>[Viridi runs into King Dedede as he searches through a tree]<p>

Viridi: I take it you haven't had any luck yet?

King Dedede: Nope. And I don't think I can search much longer. I'm exhausted.

_Viridi: After about three hours, nobody had found the idol. It was time to execute Plan C._

Viridi: I have a job for you, King Dedede. A job that could keep us in this game.

King Dedede: I'm listening.

Viridi: Okay, here's what I need you to do…

* * *

><p>[Mewtwo and Ganondorf are talking on the beach]<p>

Ganondorf: At this point, it may be best to assume the worst. Viridi may have found the idol already. That's why we can't find it.

Mewtwo: If Viridi does have the idol, it puts us in an extremely difficult situation. Mr. Resetti will only vote with us if we vote for Viridi. But if we vote for Viridi and she plays her idol, then one of us goes to Redemption Island. Probably either you or me.

Ganondorf: It would probably be me, since they'll feel that they need you in challenges.

Mewtwo: You're right, and we can't let that happen. So what are we going to do?

King Dedede: I can help.

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf quickly turn their heads in his direction]

Mewtwo: How much did you hear?

King Dedede: Not much. But it doesn't matter because I'm joining your side.

Ganondorf: Say what?

_Ganondorf: Perhaps King Dedede is a coward who will ditch his alliance to save himself when he realizes the alliance is in jeopardy. Nevertheless, I know I need to refrain from getting too excited and be skeptical of what he says._

King Dedede: Here's the deal. Mr. Resetti has been lying to you. His over-the-top animosity towards Viridi is fake. He actually wants to vote you out, Mewtwo, because of the way you dragged him through that first Immunity Challenge.

Mewtwo: I see. And your alliance is planning to vote for me with him?

King Dedede: The other three will. Viridi claims that they don't have a choice but to go along with what Mr. Resetti says. But I'm afraid that if we vote you out, we wouldn't be as strong in challenges. We would then have to vote off Ganondorf, Ridley, and Walhart, making our tribe weaker with each vote. Then the Heroes would outnumber us at the merge and take the rest of us out.

Ganondorf: So you're willing to flip alliances to make sure that doesn't happen.

King Dedede: That's right.

Ganondorf: Who would you have us vote out first, then? Viridi?

King Dedede: No, we can't go for Viridi because she found the Hidden Immunity Idol.

_Mewtwo: I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not. Viridi could very well have found the idol. Would she have told him about it? I don't know._

Mewtwo: We thought she might have it.

King Dedede: Yep, she found it in a tree a couple hours ago. So first we have to get rid of that horrible creature known as Mr. Resetti. He is too weak in challenges. I'll try to get Viridi to play her idol tonight by planting seeds of doubt in her mind about where Mr. Resetti stands. We can vote her out next.

Ganondorf: Wow, you sound like you've really thought this through.

King Dedede: I'm not as stupid as I like to act sometimes. I just didn't want to show anyone my true intellect because I feared it would put a target on my back. But now I have no choice.

Mewtwo: Cool. We feared that Mr. Resetti was on Viridi's side. I guess we have no choice but to trust you now. And I certainly won't be missing that weasel.

King Dedede: Nor will I, my friend. [smiles]

* * *

><p>Viridi: So you're sure you told them everything I told you to say?<p>

King Dedede: Yes, they asked me pretty much everything you thought they would. And it was kind of hard to forget my lines after you made us rehearse it for an hour and a half.

Viridi: Excellent! And they bought it?

King Dedede: Yep, they sure did.

Viridi: Well, I wouldn't be too sure. They're both very intelligent. But our options are limited at this point. Let's go tell Bowser and King K. Rool the plan.

* * *

><p>[Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Walhart, and Ridley are taking a swim]<p>

Ganondorf: Listen closely, everyone. We need to decide whether we'll vote for Mr. Resetti or Viridi tonight. We only have about an hour left before Tribal Council.

Mewtwo: Let's lay out the pros and cons of each option for Walhart and Ridley. It's a little complicated.

Ganondorf: The pros for voting Viridi are simple: if Mr. Resetti voted with us, then we'd take out a strategic threat and be in control of the next few votes with our numbers advantage, regardless of what King Dedede did. Unfortunately, doing so would be risky. First of all, Mr. Resetti might be on their side. If King Dedede voted for Resetti, we voted for Viridi, and the other four voted for one of us, then King Dedede would get to decide who goes home on the revote. And he'd probably feel that we don't trust him because we didn't vote with him, so he'd go back to his original alliance and send one of us to Redemption Island. Second of all, Viridi might have the Hidden Immunity Idol. If she plays that, then it won't matter if Mr. Resetti was on our side or not.

Mewtwo: It's very risky, indeed. Then again, so is voting for Mr. Resetti. On the bright side, we probably wouldn't have to worry about an Immunity Idol. In fact, if King Dedede is telling the truth, he might get her to play her idol tonight. We'd take out someone that is holding us back in challenges, and we'd still have the numbers advantage as long as King Dedede voted with us. But of course, King Dedede might be lying to us. Perhaps he's trying to get us to vote out Mr. Resetti because that rat actually is on our side. We could be voting out our own alliance member. The alliances would be tied at four people each, getting them back into the game.

Walhart: Mr. Resetti disgusts me. Just whose side is he on?

Ganondorf: That's what we've all been asking ourselves since day one. I would guess that Viridi's alliance has been wondering as well. Whatever happens tonight, at least we'll finally get to find out.

Walhart: This is all making my brain hurt. Why can't I just crush his skull with my axe?

Ganondorf: Because… that would just get you thrown out of the game… and into a jail cell.

_Ganondorf: This is a huge vote tonight. This could change the course of the game. I just don't know what to do. I'll be kicking myself for the rest of my life if we vote for the wrong person. We might as well flip a coin and hope it doesn't come down._

* * *

><p>[The Villains enter the Tribal Council area as dramatic music plays]<p>

MC Ballyhoo: Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. In this game, fire represents your life. Once your fire is gone, so are you.

[The Villains light their torches, lean them against the wall, and sit down]

MC Ballyhoo: So, you've arrived at your first Tribal Council. How did it feel to lose after a three challenge win streak, King K. Rool?

King K. Rool: It was awful. What else do you want me to say?

MC Ballyhoo: I think you've said enough to show us the mood you guys are in right now! Do you feel any responsibility for the loss today?

King K. Rool: Absolutely. My adrenaline got the better of me. But I don't think I'll be voted out because of it.

MC Ballyhoo: Mewtwo, describe for me in one word the afternoon at camp.

Mewtwo: Chaos.

MC Ballyhoo: Ho ho! Well, I guess I did ask for one word. King Dedede, do you feel that this tribe has a leader?

King Dedede: Nobody really leads the tribe yet because there are two alliances competing for power. Mewtwo and Ganondorf are leading one alliance while Viridi and I are leading ours.

MC Ballyhoo: Wow, Viridi, that was a very straightforward response. Do you feel you are leading an alliance?

Viridi: I don't mind him being straightforward because we all know where the alliances stand. We've known since day one. And yes, I am a sort of head of one of them. We've got King K. Rool and Bowser while Mewtwo and Ganondorf have Walhart and Ridley. Mr. Resetti is in the middle, and for all we know he could vote for Russell Hantz.

Mr. Resetti: I ain't heard such rubbish since they told me I wouldn't be an assist trophy in Smash 4! I made my loyalties clear a long time ago. I'm takin' ya out, Viridi, and I think ya know that. Yer in denial.

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! Things are getting heated! Ganondorf, do you believe that Mr. Resetti is voting for Viridi tonight?

Ganondorf: The more often Mr. Resetti screams that he's on our side, the more suspicious it looks.

Mr. Resetti: Whaddaya mean by that?!

Ganondorf: Well, the way you start screaming whenever the subject of your loyalties arises makes it look like you're just a really bad liar who thinks talking louder will somehow compensate for the false claims you're making.

Mr. Resetti: I always scream! It's just who I am! Haven't ya played Animal Crossin'?

Ganondorf: As a matter of fact, I have. I just don't ever have a need to reset my game.

Mr. Resetti: All right, I respect that.

MC Ballyhoo: Let's talk about the Hidden Immunity Idol. Bowser, has there been talk about who might have it?

Bowser: Oh yeah. We've talked about it. But we don't really know who has it.

Mewtwo: I think everyone here is aware that both tribes were searching high and low for it all afternoon. There is a good chance that someone has found it.

MC Ballyhoo: Any idea who?

Mewtwo: Well… I think Viridi might have it.

[Viridi puts on an evil grin]

MC Ballyhoo: WHOA! That would sure make it hard to vote her out.

Walhart: Listen, bub. Can we shut up and vote now?

MC Ballyhoo: Very well. Walhart, why don't you go first?

[Dramatic music plays as Walhart approaches the voting area]

[He is followed by Ridley, then Mr. Resetti]

[Mr. Resetti realizes that he can't reach the jar. MC Ballyhoo brings him a few phonebooks to stand on.]

[Mr. Resetti holds up his vote – Viridi]

Mr. Resetti: Hopefully this vote will show y'all where I stand once and fer all.

[He is followed by King K. Rool, then Mewtwo, then Viridi]

[Viridi holds up her vote – Mr. Resetti]

Viridi: SCRAM!

[She is followed by King Dedede, then Ganondorf, then Bowser]

[Bowser holds up his vote – Risiteye]

Bowser: Your name's hard to spell. Hope this is close enough.

[Bowser sits back down]

MC Ballyhoo: All right, I'll go tally the votes.

[MC Ballyhoo grabs the votes and brings them back]

MC Ballyhoo: If anybody has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.

[Mewtwo and Ganondorf cast glances in Viridi's direction. Viridi remains seated and stone-faced.]

MC Ballyhoo: All right. I'll read the votes.

[Beads of sweat trickle down Viridi's face]

MC Ballyhoo: First vote: Mr. Resetti.

Mr. Resetti: WHAT IN TARNATION?!

MC Ballyhoo: Second vote: Viridi.

Ganondorf: [whispers] Wait, does that mean…

MC Ballyhoo: Third vote: Looks like it's supposed to be Mr. Resetti. Fourth vote: Mr. Resetti. That's three votes Mr. Resetti, one vote Viridi.

[Viridi lets out a sigh of relief and smiles]

MC Ballyhoo: Fifth vote: Mr. Resetti.

[Mr. Resetti mutters something about Mewtwo's mother under his breath]

MC Ballyhoo: Third person voted out of Survivor: Nintendo… Mr. Resetti. That's five, that's enough, bring me your torch.

[Mr. Resetti stands up and looks at Mewtwo and Ganondorf]

Mr. Resetti: FOOLS! WHAT COULDA POSSIBLY MADE YA I WAS THE ENEMY?! AS Y'ALL CAN SEE, I VOTED FER VIRIDI!

Ganondorf: We messed up, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: I noticed.

[Viridi beams and high fives King Dedede]

[Mr. Resetti continues screaming at the top of his lungs as he brings his torch to MC Ballyhoo]

MC Ballyhoo: Mr. Resetti, the tribe has spoken.

[He snuffs his torch]

MC Ballyhoo: You will have a chance to get back in this game. Grab your stuff and head to Redemption Island, where Samus awaits.

[Mr. Resetti turns and faces the Villains]

Mr. Resetti: Y'all better watch yerselves! I'll be waitin' at Redemption Island to tear apart whichever of ya creeps gits there next!

[Viridi gives him a sarcastic "Oh no, whatever shall I do" look]

[Mr. Resetti scowls and heads to Redemption Island]

[MC Ballyhoo turns and faces the remaining Villains]

MC Ballyhoo: Well, you guys made an interesting move by taking out the person in the middle. If what I've heard tonight is accurate, we now have two solid alliances of four that will be butting heads if you lose again. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp.

[Villains leave Tribal Council]

* * *

><p>[Mr. Resetti shows up at Redemption Island]<p>

_Mr. Resetti: I ain't got a clue why Mewtwo and Ganondorf would turn on me. I coulda helped them take out the Reset Bomb Princess once and fer all. Now if they lose again, they'll be drawin' rocks. And I'll grind up whoever has the misfortune of drawing that white rock and comin' to square off against me here!_

Mr. Resetti: Hey there, Sammy!

Samus: [smiles nervously] Uh… hi, Mr. Resetti.

_Samus: This could be a really long night._

* * *

><p><strong>THE VOTES<strong>

Bowser: Mr. Resetti

Ganondorf: Mr. Resetti

King Dedede: Mr. Resetti

King K. Rool: Mr. Resetti

Mewtwo: Mr. Resetti

Mr. Resetti: Viridi

Ridley: Mr. Resetti

Viridi: Mr. Resetti

Walhart: Mr. Resetti


End file.
